As It Should Be
by dellaandperrylover
Summary: CHAPTER 12 NOW POSTED! After being separated for eight years, Perry Mason and Della Street have finally found their way back to each other. But will the secret that Della has kept from Perry for the last thirty years tear them apart again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are, unfortunately, not mine and I will make no money from this story.

Setting: This story begins approximately six months after Perry Mason Returns. Right now, the only spoilers are for PMR but, that may change as the story progresses

Rating: PG-13

As It Should Be 

Chapter 1 "All In Good Time"

Della Street sat at her desk in the new offices of Perry Mason, Attorney at Law. She stared out the window at the clouds passing by, the chill of the late January day evident in the howling winds. She allowed her thoughts to wander over the last few months. Oh, how her life had changed!

She would never forget the fear she had felt when she was arrested for Arthur Gordon's murder. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been more scared. Of course Perry had ridden to her rescue without hesitation. He had given up everything to come to her side. At the time, she had been a little upset with him for signing his appellate court resignation without talking to her first, but in the end she admitted that she was thankful that he had done it. Funny thing though, from that moment in the holding room she was no longer scared. Perry had held her in his arms as she cried out her fears. She knew that Perry, her Perry, would move heaven and earth to protect her.

Della later told him, jokingly of course, that the only reason he had taken her case was because it had provided him with the perfect out to get away from that god-awful bench. She could still remember the day eight years before when she told him she wouldn't be going to San Francisco with him. He looked as though he had been slapped and essentially he had. She still had Aunt Mae to care for, plus she was angry with him for just assuming that she would just pack up and go with him. And if she was honest with herself, she knew that there had been another, deeper, reason why she wouldn't go. He told her he wasn't going anywhere without her. But she'd refused to let him do that. Della knew that it would have driven a wedge of resentment right into the middle of their relationship. Just as it would have if she had walked away from her life to go with him. At the time she didn't know how the distance would affect their relationship but she did know that if one of them began to resent the other, it would be the beginning of the end. For the first five

years things were very difficult between the two of them. He had been so hurt and so

angry that they barely spoke to one another, and when they did it was strained and uncomfortable. He wouldn't even allow her to visit him. It was heartbreaking. Della had thought they would never work things out and that she had lost him forever. But then three years ago Paul died. It was the first time they had seen each other since he had left. She remembered looking at him and realizing that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. And he too, realized the same thing. They sought solace in each other. Neither one of them knew just how to fix what they had so carelessly broken but, they both knew that they couldn't go back to the way things had been. So they had agreed to play it by ear. Life on the bench wasn't what Perry had expected, he'd grown to hate it, and they both had grown to hate being apart. Della knew that for the last eighteen months he only remained out of a since of obligation. So when she was accused of murder it was the proverbial _last straw_ and he resigned.

Their love had remained strong despite their stupid decisions and the hundreds of miles between them so, once the trial was over, things had developed quickly. Perry moved back to Los Angeles and opened a new practice. She and Perry spent every moment together. When they weren't working they were taking long walks, enjoying leisurely dinners, dancing, and of course, loving each other.

"Enough of this Della, you had better get these errands out of the way," she said to herself, realizing just how long she'd been absorbed in her reflections.

Later that evening she had returned home, noticed his car in her drive, and wondered what he was up to. The lights were dim and there was a quilt spread out in front of a roaring fire. She smiled as she noticed the music playing quietly in the background. It was one of their favorites. Going into the kitchen she found Perry and his famous lasagna.

"Hello Love." greeted Perry.

"Hello Darling." He was carrying an aperitif and a bottle of wine. Chardonnay no doubt. Oh, how well he knew her. "What is all this?'

"A surprise. Hungry?" He asked as he kissed her.

"Starved," she replied with a suggestive kiss.

For the next hour they ate and talked about their day. Then Perry stood, pulled her up with him, and eliminated the space between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Della loved the feeling of his arms around her. She loved this man with her whole being and had since the minute she first walked into his office. Perry planted several kisses on the top of her head. They moved gently, swaying to the music, before Perry broke the comfortable silence. "Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" She questioned dreamily without moving from his embrace.

Perry pulled back and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Della Street, will you marry me?"

"Will I what?" Della said in shock.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated.

"Perry we've…"

"Della," he interrupted. "I have loved you for more than half my life. You are my best friend, my love, my life, my everything. We have spent too many years loving each other from a distance, and I don't want to spend one more day apart. After everything we've been through I don't want to take any more chances. I'm not willing to risk losing you. I want you to be the last thing I see when I fall asleep at night and the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning, every morning."

"Perry I love you more than life itself. You know that. But I'm not going anywhere." Della leaned in and kissed him gently, "and for the record, I know you aren't going anywhere either."

"For the record, name one good reason why we shouldn't be married."

Della thought back over the years. Perry had proposed to her in the past, more than once, but she had always told him that she would rather share in his life than his bankroll. She couldn't imagine staying at home, albeit a big beautiful home, while he was out with another secretary/woman on one of _their_ adventures. But now that their lives had calmed down a bit and they weren't dodging the police and chasing murderers all over God's green earth, she couldn't think of one solid reason not to say yes. Except, of course, the secret that she had kept from him for the last thirty years. The same secret that broke her heart every time she allowed herself to think about it.

"Perry, I don't know. We're both old and set in our ways and…"

"Della," he took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "do you not want to marry me?'

Della could see the hurt in his eyes. It was like San Francisco all over again. "Of course I _want _to, I love you." And she did. She desperately wanted to say yes. Admittedly, it felt right at this point in their lives and in their relationship. She felt confident that this was what they both needed. Her love for him grew stronger every day. And she knew that it was the same for him. But what about the past? Could she marry him knowing what she had done; knowing what she had kept from him for so long? Would he forgive her if she told him?

Perry could tell she was trying to muddle through her thoughts. He picked up her delicate hands and kissed them both. Tears were threatening to spill from her sparkling, breathtaking eyes. "Della what is it? What is keeping you from saying yes?"

"Nothing," she lied. She wanted this so much. He was right. They had wasted too much time living apart and she couldn't let what had happened nearly three decades ago dictate her life now. At first she was hesitant but then grew more confident, "Okay Counselor, let's get married." she answered.

A huge smile spread across her face. Della's smile had never failed to cause his heart to skip a beat.

"Yes? You're finally saying yes?"

"Yes, I am finally saying yes!"

He took her in his arms and kissed her. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Slowly, he opened the lid to reveal the spectacular treasure that lay inside. The diamond, an emerald cut solitaire, had to be at least five or six carats. It was surrounded by tiny seed pearls and the wide band was inlaid alternately with garnets and diamonds, while the edges of the platinum band contained an intricate carving.

"Oh Perry," Della said as she sucked in a breath. She looked into his eyes as he slipped it onto her finger. Those eyes, those gorgeous and piercing blue eyes that never failed to make _her_ heart skip a beat.

"Depending on who you ask the birthstone for April, for your birthday, can be either diamonds, or pearls, and since my birthday is in January, that's where the garnets come in. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it, Perry; it's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I…I don't even

know what to say. Perry you…this ring…it didn't just come out of a store. It's obviously an original creation. I love it!"

She reached up and brushed away a stray tear that rolled down his cheek. He took her in his arms, kissed her passionately, and then drew her quietly into the candlelit bedroom. As Perry drifted off to sleep Della, wrapped within the comfort of his arms, realized just how happy she was.

However, she couldn't deny that ever present nagging pain in her heart, the constant reminder of the past, of what she had done to Perry, and of what she had let slip away.


	2. Chapter 2 'Confessions'

As It Should Be

Chapter 2 "Confessions"

As Perry awoke he could feel the warmth of Della's body against his. God how he loved this woman. A month had passed since she had agreed to marry him and next week they would say their vows. It had been a whirlwind of wedding planning but Perry's feet hadn't touched the floor once. He stroked her hair as she moved against him.

"Good morning Mr. Mason."

"Good morning Mrs. Mason."

"Jumping the gun a bit are we?"

"We are not! I believe I have waited long enough." Perry replied as he pulled Della in and kissed her forehead.

Della smiled and decided to use her seductive voice to taunt him, "Now if that is the only evidence of your love for me then you have a very weak case Counselor."

"You dare to challenge the great Perry Mason?" he countered, trying to mask his smile.

"Oh, I don't know, I would hate to ruin your untarnished record." Her desire was evident in her voice.

"Come here," he demanded gruffly. Perry kissed her deeply as she trailed her fingers up and down his back. He shivered at the sensations she was arousing in him. Even after all these years Della's touch still penetrated to his very soul. He began to trail kisses along her jaw to her ear, down her neck and then up her throat to once again claim her lips. When he finally broke the kiss to take a breath she reached up to kiss his neck. He gently pushed her back down. "Uh uh, I am presenting my case before the court, remember?"

"Mmmmm, well by all means don't let me interrupt you Counselor."

With that he returned to her mouth. He then moved to her collarbone and down to her breasts. God she had glorious, well, glorious everything. He paused to look at her, all of her. Would there ever be a day when this woman didn't drive him crazy? Just as he finished the thought she wiggled seductively beneath him. Lord he hoped not, he thought as he began to intimately explore familiar territory.

After their interlude, Perry could tell Della's mind was far away. "Penny for your thoughts, Love?"

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am," Della replied.

"I'm the lucky one Sweetheart." Perry delicately caressed her cheek. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't thank God for giving her to him. She was the only woman he had ever truly loved. Oh, there had been a few other women in his life. But the affection he'd had for them could not compare to what he felt for Della.

As she held Perry's hand to her cheek, Della felt a pang of guilt. It was the same pang of guilt she felt every time he told her how wonderful she was. She kept thinking about what she had done. In the past, whenever she considered telling him, she had always talked herself out of it. She always convinced herself that he was better off not knowing and that it was senseless to hurt him after all these years. But now she knew that there was no way she could marry him without complete honesty. Della knew that she could no longer keep it a secret. No, now that she was going to be his wife she had to tell him the truth. Della's eyes were filling with the tears that she was unsuccessfully trying to hold back.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Della could see the concern spreading across his face. "I guess I'm just feeling a little sentimental." She looked down at the hand that wore his ring. "I just hope that as your wife, I never let you down or do anything to disappoint you." she replied as she fiddled with her ring.

"That is not possible," answered Perry. "You are everything I need or want or could even hope for."

"I'm sorry, I really am happy," she forced a smile as she wiped away her tears. "Maybe my nerves are just getting to me."

Perry leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Then, just let me hold you for awhile."

Della smiled, but inside she wondered how he would react to her news. She had done it with the best of intentions but would Perry see it that way?

Later Perry and Della ate lunch then went into the backyard where they sat down on a bench overlooking Della's rose garden. Della turned to face him. "Perry we need to talk."

Perry immediately noticed the tone of her voice and her serious expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes, I have to tell you something and I have to do it before I can marry you."

"Della, what is it? Are you sick?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Della's heart was in her throat. She took a deep breath then began to force the words out. "Do you remember when I left to be with mother before she died?" She could feel her heart breaking for him already.

"Yes, that was during our fifth year together."

"Well, Perry, mother wasn't the only reason that I left." Her hands were shaking so she wrung them together trying to get them to stop.

Perry was immediately guilt stricken. "I know you were very angry with me at that time and very hurt by the way I acted with Laura…"

"That wasn't the only reason either." Della could feel the tears returning again and she paused for a long moment.

Perry could see that there was something very wrong. He stroked her hair trying to give her some measure of comfort. "What is it Della, what is hurting you so much?"

"I was pregnant, Perry."

"Pregnant?" Perry was in shock. He thought back to that time when he had run back to Laura trying to hide from his fears. Apparently she too had sought solace in someone else's arms. "So… so you were… you were carrying another man's child." He said softly. "Della," he lifted her face to look at him but she still avoided his eyes. "I can't be upset with you for there being another man. Not after what had happened between Laura and me. Especially since I was the one who drove you away. I just don't understand why you never told me."

Tears were pouring down Della's face now and Perry gently wiped them away then took her hands. Della looked down at their hands. She couldn't do this. She wanted to back out now. Maybe it was better that he not know. Della could barely form the words. Finally she raised her head again but instead of looking at him she stared past him. "No Perry, there was no other man," she said in a near whisper.

Perry stared at her. His mind was trying to wrap around what his heart didn't want to comprehend. "You mean… it was… it was my child?" He was now choking back his own tears. Della couldn't reply and only shook her head in response. "But why Della? Why did you not at least give me a choice?" Perry was so confused he didn't know what to think, or feel, or say. "Surely you knew that I would have taken care of you and the baby. We could have been a family!" She noticed the anger creeping into his voice.

"Of course I knew that Perry. That's why I had to give the baby away. I know you don't understand right now but I was trying to protect you. You and I both know what would have happened to your reputation and to your career once word got out! You would have been ruined!"

Now it was his turn to avoid looking at her. "I wouldn't have given a damn about any of that and you know it. I would have still had you and we would have still had our child."

"Perry you and I both know better than that. Your career was everything to you and at the time so was Laura, or so I thought. I knew I was in love with you but when you began seeing Laura again I was so hurt, and I thought that you were in love with her. I figured that what we'd had was just a fling and that it was over. I wasn't going to let you marry me just because I was pregnant. And I certainly wasn't going to destroy the one thing you loved the most; your job." Della felt as though a huge weight was being lifted off of her and that her heart was breaking at the same time.

Thousands of thoughts were banging around in Perry's head. His child, their child was out there somewhere and he never even knew. He abruptly stood up. "I need to think," he said as he turned and left.

Della's entire body shook she was sobbing so hard. After about an hour she rose and walked into the house. Noticing Perry's car was gone she went to her bed, curled up into a ball, and began to sob again. "That's it," she said to herself, "now he sees me as the horrible person that I am."

Perry began to drive. He didn't know where he was going only knowing he needed to get away. He couldn't be angry with her, not really. He was the one who had made her feel as though she had no other choice. And he had made her feel that both another woman and his career meant more to him than she did. He was the one that, for a period of time, no matter how brief, had chosen Laura over Della. He was the one who let his fear keep him from accepting how he really felt about her. His stupid fear of relationships, of being left, of being destroyed just like his father. How ironic, he thought, that it was while Della was gone, having his child that he had finally let himself realize how much he loved her. Not just as a colleague, or a friend, or even a lover for that matter. No, it was then that he let himself accept that he loved her with his entire being and that no matter what may or may not happen, he had to have her in his life. She was his soul.

Perry grimaced at the memory that pushed its way into his mind. The memory of why he had pulled away from Della to begin with. The pictures began to flash through his head. The pictures of her and Hamilton on the dance floor. The way he leaned in and whispered something in her ear and how she threw back her head laughing. The way he took her hand and led her back to their table. Perry stood out of sight, but he was close enough to hear their conversation. He was trying to figure out why she was here, with him. When he had asked Della to dinner earlier in the day she said she had plans with a girlfriend who was in town. Her response had seemed completely honest and she even seemed excited about her evening.

Hamilton's voice brought him out of his analysis. "Della how did you manage to get away from that tyrant you call a boss? Letting you out of his sight was very poor judgment on his part."

"Oh, Perry doesn't know everything I do." She relied demurely. Perry could still hear her voice in his head.

"I don't suppose I have a chance of stealing you away from him?" Hamilton's voice was filled with implication.

"Professionally or personally," she asked. Perry's temper was nearing the point of explosion so before he could hear the remainder of their conversation he turned on his heel and left. All of his fears from the past came rushing back to him. Perry never mentioned the incident to Della nor had he ever given her the chance to explain. He just began to push her out of his life. The final push came when he let Della believe that Laura was still important to him.

Months later, after Della had left, Perry had run into Hamilton at the courthouse.

"Hey Perry, where is that gorgeous secretary of yours? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"I'm sure you haven't," he replied coolly. "She has gone home for a little while. Her mother is very ill."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, tell her I'm thinking about her will you?" Hamilton turned to leave but hesitated. "Perry I hope you know how lucky you are. Della is a wonderful woman and she only has eyes for you."

"And how would you know anything about that?" Perry eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep a check on his temper.

A guilty look spread across Burger's face. "Perry I have a confession to make. A few months ago I ran into Della at the Rose Room. She was supposed to meet a friend for dinner, but something came up and the friend had to cancel. Well, I couldn't just let her leave." Perry could feel the heat rising up his neck as he tried to keep himself from throttling the illustrious District Attorney right then and there. "Here she was disappointed and dressed to the nines so I invited her to join me. She agreed and well, I have to admit, I pulled out all the stops. I did my damnedest to steal her away from you. But no dice, she wouldn't budge. You were all she could talk about. It's obvious that Della is a woman who is very much in love. Although why it's with a big galoot like you I'll never know."

Perry stood there frozen. He managed a nod to Hamilton as he left. The realization of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks. She had never lied to him about what she was doing that night. She had never been with Hamilton outside of just a friendly meeting. Perry finally realized that Della loved him. And even though he had tried to force her out of his personal life he knew he still loved her too. Fears be damned, he was going to get her back.

That night was his last night with Laura. They had gone to dinner and then back to his apartment. He had thought of nothing but Della the entire evening.

"I am still here Perry," Laura had said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Laura. I'm just worried about….a case."

"Why don't you call her?"

"Call who?" he asked, very poorly trying to cover his real concern.

"Perry, you're not fooling anyone." Laura had tears in her eyes and disdain in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…it's just…she's been gone for almost four months and the only thing I've heard from her has been through Gertie. Della is a good friend who is losing her mother and I'm concerned about her."

"You're more than concerned and she is more than a good friend. I'm not stupid Perry." Laura voiced accusingly.

"Laura, I am not…"

"You said her name." The hatred filled her voice.

"I did not."

"Yes you did, last night when we were together you said her name; twice. It was her face that filled your mind, not mine. And it's her that fills your heart. It's her you love, not me."

"Laura…"

"Why are you with me? Why aren't you with her? Wait, let me answer that question for you. You're with me because you love _her_. You're with me because it terrifies you to have those intense feelings for someone. You're with me because it's safe. Because if you don't love me then you don't get hurt. I'm your spare."

He stared into space, knowing he couldn't say anything, because she was right.

"You aren't even going to deny it are you? You know, for being such a brilliant man Perry Mason, you're a complete fool!" And with that Laura had turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

For the next three months he tried over and over to contact Della. He had wanted to tell her how sorry he was and what a fool he had been. He knew how much he'd hurt her because of his damned insecurities. After that he thought he'd lost her. She wouldn't accept his calls and his letters came back "return to sender." He couldn't blame her after what he had done to her. Little did he know his relationship with Laura and losing her mother hadn't been half of what she had gone through.

He thought he had lost her forever, and the thought of life without her made him sick. Then suddenly out of the blue, she had shown up at the office. She had come back. He remembered how distant she was at first and the strain that had been between them. There were numerous times when he had caught her crying, but he always assumed it was because she missed her mother, or because she was still hurting after what he had done to her. But he had hoped that with time the pain he had caused her would fade and eventually she would be able to accept his love. And she had. Although right now he hadn't a clue as to why. He had put his career, his fears, and another woman before her. Because of his selfishness she had been forced to give away her only child; their only child.

Perry headed back to Della's praying she would be able to find it in her heart to forgive him once again. When he arrived the house was dark and he let himself in. He found her sitting up on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her face was streaked from the tears. His heart ached at the sight of her.

"Perry?" Della looked up at him and fresh tears began to fall. "Perry if you don't want to get married now I completely understand. And for what it's worth I am sorry." She could barely speak from crying so hard.

His long strides quickly closed the gap between them. "Della, my sweet, sweet Della." He sat down and pulled her close and held her. "I am so, so sorry for what I have cost you; for what I have cost us. And most of all I'm sorry that I made you feel unloved and that you felt you had no other choice." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Of course I still want to marry you and I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you."

"So you can forgive me?" asked Della.

"Of course I can forgive you. My question is can you forgive me?"

Della took his face in her hands and looked at him for a long moment. "I love you, Perry Mason." She reached up and wiped away his tears. Then he took her hands and kissed them. After he released her Della reached into the drawer of her bedside table. "I want to show you something," she said as she pulled out a small photo. "Here is a picture of your daughter." Perry stared at the small worn hospital picture.

"A daughter?" Perry managed to choke out.

"Uh huh." Della answered as she smiled with pride. "Isn't she the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?"

"Yes she is. She looks just like her mother."

"But she has her father's eyes." Neither one of them could keep the tears from falling again.

"I was so afraid that you would hate me once I told you." Della confessed.

"That could never happen. In fact I have never loved you more than I do right now." He kissed her deeply.

Later that evening he lay holding her in his arms. He wasn't sure he really wanted to ask her but he knew he needed to know the answer. "Della is this why you would never marry me? Is this the real reason you wouldn't go to San Francisco with me?"

Della thought for a long moment and sighed. "If I'm being completely honest with myself, yes, deep down I think it was the reason. I know this is going to sound stupid but, I just felt that if I married you then…, that everything I had sacrificed, and all of the pain that I had felt became pointless. But when you proposed this last time I finally told myself that I couldn't live my life, live our life according to the past."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes I do." She kissed him soundly and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love

you Perry Mason and it's not enough to just spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be yours completely, wholly, legally; however you want to phrase it. And I want you to be mine. If you'll still have me."

"You couldn't get rid of me even of you wanted to. I think I've proven that over the years." He retuned her kiss and then grew serious again. "Della, I… I need you to know why I went running back to Laura all those years ago. I know I told you that it was because I didn't know how much I loved you until you were gone, but that wasn't necessarily true. It did take your leaving for me to realize that my life meant nothing without you and that happiness wasn't possible with anyone but you." Perry stroked her face as she gave him a small smile. "But as far as loving you, I knew that from almost the first moment I laid eyes on you. That love grew everyday and that, that scared me to death. My feelings for you grew so overwhelming that I knew I had completely lost my heart to you, and I was terrified. When Laura left the first time it had hurt, but it certainly was not devastating. I knew that if things fell through with us again that I would survive and I also knew that if I continued falling for you as hard as I already was, I would never survive losing you. I felt like my feelings for you were dangerous, and that she was safe, well, sort of." Della searched his eyes trying to understand. "I know this doesn't make much sense because I was the one who pushed you away. I was just so afraid of love and of following in my father's footsteps. You see Della, my father loved my mother with all his heart and when I was eight years old, my mother walked out on both of us. It destroyed him Della. He began drinking, he lost his job, and then he died. All from a broken heart. I swore that I would never let a woman consume that much of me. And I stuck to that until…," Perry stopped and pulled Della closer to him, "until that wonderful day when you walked into my life."

Della looked at him lovingly. "Perry I understand your fears and I understand why you felt like you had to take caution with your heart but surely you knew me well enough to know that I would never leave you like that."

"I thought that I did but…never mind Della it doesn't matter now." He didn't want to admit to her how stupid he had been. How he'd acted out of jealousy and mistrust.

"Yes, yes it does matter. Perry if I ever did anything to hurt you or to cause you to doubt me I want to know. I need to know. Perry please."

With a sigh he reluctantly began to tell her of the misunderstanding with Hamilton. A look of complete shock swept across her features. "Perry I never…, it was just a coincidence that he was there that night. It was just dinner between two friends. Oh he tried to steal me away, and I even teased him a bit, but he knew he didn't have a chance even before he began."

Perry stopped her, "I know Della. Shortly after you left I ran into Hamilton and he told me about it. Della once again I was a complete fool. None of this may have ever happened if I had just come to you and discussed it with you. But instead I got scared and ran away."

Della could feel his tears as they fell. "Thank you, thank you for sharing that with me. I know that it was hard for you, but it does help me to better understand that awful time in our lives." She reached up and kissed him. "I love you; you will always be my one and only love."


	3. Chapter 3 'A New Character'

As It Should Be

Chapter 3 A New Character

Dr. Jenna Murphy stood staring out the large bay window in her LA office. Ominous dark clouds were beginning to roll in. It would be storming before long. "Great," she said to herself, "just what I needed to help my already sour mood. Well, I guess I better get some work done." Jenna sat down at her desk but before she could even open her first chart she noticed the pictures sitting on her desk. The first was of her mother and father, and the second was of her son Connor when he was two. He was rolling in the lawn with their collie. Next to it was a picture of Connor and her husband Jack. That was all it took. The tears were flowing again. Jenna began thinking back over her life and took inventory of all the losses she had suffered. Her father, Bill, had died when she was seventeen. She and her father had a wonderful relationship and he and her mother, Kay, were completely devoted to each other and to Jenna. They had been and "apple pie" type of family. After her father died Jenna's relationship with her mother had grown even stronger.

Then two years ago her mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer. The disease was already in stage four and after hearing her treatment options Kay had decided she didn't want to fight a losing battle. Jenna had been extremely upset with her for not fighting. But in the end, she had understood her mother's reasoning. Her mother wanted to spend her last moments with her daughter, grandson, and son-in-law; not in a hospital. Her mother had lived a good and happy life and she missed her husband. Jenna had accepted that and had stayed by her side until she passed away six months after being diagnosed. She knew that she had been blessed by two loving parents.

She remembered the conversation she had with her mother just before she died. That was the day Jenna learned that she was adopted. As odd as it was Jenna hadn't been upset. It was quite the opposite actually. She was thankful for her mother and father and for her birth mother. In fact, the way she figured it, being adopted was probably the best thing that could have happened to her. Either her birth mother was a woman who just didn't want a child and in that case, saved Jenna from a life of heartache. Or for whatever reason, felt she couldn't give Jenna the best possible life but cared enough to give Jenna to someone who could. Either way she was thankful.

Jenna had married Jack when she was 24 and she had Connor at 26. At the time, she was in her third year of residency as a neonatologist. Because of the fact that she had graduated early from high school and took courses year 'round she was younger than most of the other third year residents. But her capability and expertise had demanded respect.

Finding out that she was pregnant at that hectic time in their lives had been quite the surprise but she and Jack had been able to make it work. And just after Connor turned one, Jenna had become an attending at Cedars-Sinai. Jack had taken over his father's business, and they bought a beautiful home in the valley. Their life was as close to perfect as anyone could get and they were incredibly happy.

And then just over a month ago, it had happened. The worst day of Jenna's life. She was feeling very sick so Jack took the day off to help her with Connor. He decided to take Connor out for pizza and ice cream. Jenna didn't normally allow Connor to eat things like that but that day she was too sick to care. She watched as her husband and son left. Jack was so handsome with his blonde hair and boyish smile, and Connor looked just like him. Except for his eyes. Connor had her eyes. They were deep blue eyes that Connor had always described as mesmerizing. She loved them both with all her heart and she couldn't believe that Connor was already three years old.

After they were gone Jenna decided to lie down. A couple hours later she was awakened by a loud knock at the door. Jenna was annoyed as she crawled out of bed. She figured Jack had lost his house key again. But when she opened the door she was greeted by a solemn faced police officer.

"Mrs. Murphy?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I am Officer Simmons, may I come in?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?" Jenna asked. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to throw up, again.

"Mrs. Murphy there has been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Her mouth had gone dry.

"I'm sorry but your husband and son were hit head on by a large truck." The officer looked down at the floor and swallowed hard. "They were both killed." She remembered hearing herself scream as the world went to darkness.

Jenna forced away the memories. She was sobbing now. Her hand instinctively went to her still flat stomach. "One last thing to hang on to," she thought. Two weeks ago Jenna had finally realized why she was so sick. She was pregnant again. "It's just you and me little one."


	4. Chapter 4 'I Do'

As It Should Be

Chapter 4 "I Do"

Della had never had such a case of the butterflies. Her hands were shaking so badly that she was struggling to get her bracelet hooked, and she felt as though she couldn't get her breath.

"Here let me help." Vi Danslow, her best friend from business college, walked over to help her.

"Thanks Vi, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're marrying the man of your dreams. You're supposed to be nervous. I wanted to thank you again for allowing me to be your matron of honor." Vi smiled and looked Della up and down. She wore a long white column-type gown that swept the tips of her shoes. It had a matching fitted jacket that flared at the hands and the neckline. "You have never looked more beautiful, not even when you were nineteen and had boys hanging on your every word."

"Thank you Vi," she replied with an embarrassed smile and then chuckled, "I don't know what I'm thinking, becoming a bride at my age."

"You are never too young to be in love. I suppose that is a wedding present?" Vi asked referring to the diamond, pearl, and garnet bracelet now on Della's wrist.

Della smiled proudly. "Yes it is. He had it made to match my ring. Isn't he wonderful?"

"Yes he most certainly is. And may I say I am extremely jealous."

They were both laughing when there was a knock on the door and in walked Paul. "Della, we're ready when you…, Wow!!" Paul stopped in his tracks and stared at Della. "Perry is going to have a heart attack when he sees you!"

"Oh Paul don't be silly. If I haven't given him a heart attack this far, I won't give him one today."

Paul began to laugh. "I would ask you to elaborate on that but I don't think I want to know. Now, as I was saying we are ready to begin if you are."

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Paul held her arm tightly as Vi started down the aisle. The small chapel was decorated beautifully. There were candles placed strategically down the aisle and at the altar. Every where you looked were arrangements of fresh white roses and lavender orchids that matched Della's bouquet and their wonderful fragrance could be smelled in the foyer. Finally Della caught sight of Perry. He looked so handsome in his tux, although his face was a little panicked. She caught his eyes and watched as his nervousness faded away at the sight of her. They had decided on a small intimate ceremony with just a few friends. Della glanced around at a few of them. Arthur Westbrook stood as Perry's best man, and then there were Max and Laura Parrish, Tony Dominico, Paul's mother Nancy, Vi's husband and their daughter, as well as Hamilton Burger and his wife, Mary.

Perry stared at Della. He felt his heart pounding and he couldn't breathe. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Certainly there wasn't a more beautiful woman in the entire world, and in just a few moments, with just a few simple words, she would be his forever. And he would be hers. Forever. He wanted to shout to the world his love for this amazing woman.

Finally, Paul and Della reached Perry and he was beaming. She noticed the sparkle in his eye as he gave her a sweeping look. Della felt as if she was going to burst with happiness. She wanted to leap into his arms and kiss him right then, but she managed to hold herself together. They made it through their vows, never breaking the others' gaze, and the pastor finally proclaimed, "I now pronounce you man and wife." Perry pulled Della to him as she clasped her hands behind his neck. Perry looked at the minister with anticipation. "Yes, Mr. Mason, you may kiss your lovely bride."

"It took you long enough." Everyone laughed. Perry and Della kissed tenderly at first, and then again, a bit more passionately.

"Ahem," said the minister. "May I introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Perry Mason." Their friends cheered and gathered around them.

"So, who is ready for a little dinner and dancing?' asked Perry.

"Me, I'm starved!" replied Paul. "By the way, Congratulations. I only wish Dad

was here to see it. He never could figure out why you two never sealed the deal; always said you guys set off more fireworks just by looking at each other than any other couple he knew."

"Better late than never," replied Della smiling up at her new husband.

Everyone had a wonderful time at dinner. "Mrs. Mason, may I have this dance?" Perry asked, not pausing for a response as he swept Della onto the dance floor. Della smiled up at him, 'He's so handsome,' she thought. His deep blue eyes were locked on hers and he was smiling that boyish smile that could melt her to her very core. Della took notice of the fact that her heart was racing, just as it had done every time she looked at him for the last thirty-five years. He was the only man that had ever had that affect on her. Little did Della know Perry was noticing the same attributes in her. Her eyes were sparkling as though they contained a million stars and her smile alone could light up the Eiffel Tower. Della snuggled into him and he kissed the top of her head. "I haven't had the chance to tell you how beautiful you look today. You take my breath away, as always. In fact, you are the most beautiful woman God has ever created."

"Aren't you going just a bit over the top?" she laughed.

"I most certainly am not! No woman has ever or will ever compare to you." Perry stopped and kissed her deeply. "Come on." As the music ended they walked over to the table where everyone was seated. "I think it's time my lovely bride and I called it an evening."

"What? It's still early!" Paul piped up. Perry shot him a look. "Oh, well I guess you do need your uh.. rest, before uh… your flight in the morning."

Once everyone said their good-byes, Perry and Della drove to the hotel where they had reserved a suite. Della stood staring out the window. They were leaving for their Mediterranean honeymoon in the morning but for tonight… "Happy?" Perry asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned and smiled up at him.

"I'm happier than I have ever been." She kissed him lightly. "Will you excuse me for a minute?'

"Of course." While Perry was waiting, he removed his jacket and tie and poured himself a drink. He laughed at himself. It wasn't as though he and Della hadn't made love hundreds of times before. But tonight he was actually a bit nervous.

A few minutes later Della emerged wearing a white silk and lace gown and matching robe. Perry looked at her and she met his eyes. Della moved towards him without breaking his gaze. Perry couldn't seem to breathe, my God is she _trying_ to kill me, he thought. "Della," he said softly.

"Shh," Della said placing a well manicured finger over his lips. She kissed him gently on the lips then moved down to plant a kiss on his exposed chest. Della worked her way back up trailing kisses up his neck and along his jaw line. He clutched her to him running his hand down her spine and over the small curve of her bottom. Then he picked her up and sat her on the bar stool. He kissed her deeply as she entangled her fingers in the back of his hair. He rubbed his lips over her ear and exhaled. Della moaned with pleasure. The sound of her caused him to ache. Della looked at him with smoldering eyes. She began unbuttoning his shirt pausing after every couple buttons to run her fingernails over his chest and stomach, and followed their trail with soft kisses. Next, she wrapped her legs around him and Perry could no longer think. He began to place soft kisses along her neck and collarbone and down into the deep "V" between her breasts. He looked up at her and could see the want in her eyes. Della slid off the stool and taking Perry by the hand, led him into the bedroom.

Several days later, Perry and Della sat on the beach looking out at the Mediterranean Sea. "I've never seen anything more beautiful," Della said.

"Neither have I," Perry replied coyly as he stared at her.

She caught him staring. "You know there are other things to look at besides this old worn-out rag of a woman."

"You are not old, nor are you 'worn-out'. You are the loveliest, sexiest, most desirable woman I have ever laid eyes on." With that he leaned over and kissed her.

"You need glasses. That or you haven't seen very many women lately."

He laughed and kissed her again. He wished just once she would acknowledge how beautiful she was. But then again, her modesty was one of the things he loved most about her. She was and always had been drop dead gorgeous. But she never flaunted it. Men flocked to her but she always blew it off as if it meant nothing. He was damn lucky

that she was still with him. Lord knows he's had plenty of competition for her affections. But that was never the way she saw it, and he loved her for that. She had sacrificed so much for him; he didn't know how he could ever express how that made him feel.

His mind wandered to their daughter. He had thought about her frequently over the last two weeks. "Della, do you ever think about her?"

"I assume you mean our daughter?'

He nodded.

"Yes, I think about her everyday. I have since the day she was born. Why?"

"Well, she hasn't been far from my mind since I found out about her. I wonder what she looks like, what her life is like. I wonder if she's happy. She'd be almost thirty now."

"Yes, she'll be thirty next month, April 14. I hope she's had a good life." Della had an idea where he was going with this. And as much as she wanted it, she was terrified.

"There are ways to find out you know. We could make sure she's okay. She might even want to know us."

"Yes, I know." Della's expression grew solemn. "But what if she doesn't? What if she hates me for giving her away? What if she hasn't had a good life and she blames me? I don't think my heart could take that. I'm not sure I can handle being rejected by her. Not to mention that when I walked away, I made a promise. I can't break that promise."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. Perry gently wiped them away, then took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I understand Love, I'm sorry that I upset you." She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Perry did understand her fears but he also had his own desire to know his daughter. To at least know who and how she was, even if nothing more could come from it. They sat staring at the horizon until dusk, both caught up in their own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5 'No One'

As It Should Be

Chapter 5 "No One"

Jenna struggled to hold back the tears; she felt like a failure. Her line of work was like that though. The highs were wonderful, saving a baby and in turn, saving a family. But the lows could be devastating. Before, she could separate herself from it. Losing a patient had still been a blow but now, after everything she had lost, it felt as though she were going to start screaming and never stop. Never mind the fact that she had twelve other patients in the NICU right now that were thriving. It was the losses she was focused on. 

Her Chief of Medicine had tried to get her to take some time off right after Jack and Connor's funeral but she had refused. She had thrown herself completely into her work. It was her therapy. But it didn't take away the feeling of being completely and utterly alone. Jenna entered her office in their clinic adjacent to the hospital and stopped in front of the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and most of her make-up was worn off during the numerous resuscitation attempts. Her scrubs were well; scrubs. 'I look awful,' she thought. She smoothed the fabric over the tiny mound of her stomach. Jenna was now four and a half months along and she knew she needed to slow down and take better care of herself. She had seen emotional stress lead to premature birth… Jenna couldn't even finish the thought. Not to mention that she had been diagnosed with a heart condition when she was nineteen that could make pregnancy very difficult. It was of concern when she was pregnant with Connor, and it was of greater concern now. When she first found out that Jack and Connor were gone she had wanted to die. No doubt most people would. But once she'd found out she was pregnant, Jenna had had a reason to want to live and she cherished that little reason. What if something happens to me and there is no one to take care of my baby? What about when I have this baby, there will be no one there. What about a family for this baby? There is no one. Period. No one. This baby and I are all alone.

Several days later, Jenna had taken the day off and she was determined to clean out her home office. With the windows open, the warm June air filled the room. She had filled two boxes with junk to get rid of, when she came upon a manila envelope with her name written in what she knew was her mother's script. Curious, Jenna opened it and removed a letter and another sealed envelope. She began to read…

Dear Jenna, 

I wanted you to know once again how proud I am of you and how much I love you. You have become a beautiful, intelligent, and remarkable young woman, as well as a loving and devoted wife and mother. You have brought a tremendous amount of joy into my life and I know your father would say the same. My wish for you is that you may always feel that same joy. I know when we talked you said you didn't want to make contact with your birth mother. And I know you have a fear of being rejected, but I don't want you to dismiss it out of hand. Jenna, someday you may come to a point in your life when you need a mother and I don't want you to deny yourself that out of loyalty to me. So, this is my final gift to you. When I knew that my life was coming to a close, I hired a private investigator to find your birth mother. Please don't be upset with me Jenna. You don't have to do anything with this information. But mothers have a sixth sense about this sort of thing and I feel that one day you will change your mind. So, here is the information you will need should you decide to use it. 

Love Always and Forever, 

Mother

Jenna sat staring at the envelope with tears rolling down her face. She had to admit that she'd thought about it more than once since Jack and Connor died. But she wasn't sure she was ready. What if her birth mother didn't want a relationship with her? Jenna placed the envelope on her desk and tried to finish the job she'd started. For the next week Jenna tried to go about her business but her mind kept wondering to the envelope still laying on her desk. And she kept remembering the conversation she'd had with herself. The words no one, no one, no one kept rolling over and over in her head. Sitting on the couch she slid her finger under the flap and removed the contents. With shaking hands she unfolded the paper and began to read the first page. "…baby girl, birth date April 14, 1955, mother: Della Elisabeth Street, father: unknown. 'Della Street,' Jenna thought. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' Is this the same Della Street that had been on trial for murdering Arthur Gordon? Jenna moved to the next page which listed all of Ms. Street's biographical information. It _is_ the same woman. The report said that she had never married and never had any children. But Jenna remembered reading an article in the newspaper last week that detailed a case Mr. Mason had just finished and it stated that he and Ms. Street had gotten married the day before the article was printed.

Jenna had seen pictures of the woman before in the papers and on the news, and she had always thought she looked very kind and genuine. Before she knew what she was doing Jenna had picked up the phone and asked the operator for the number to Mr. Mason's new office. As it began to ring Jenna noticed that her heart was racing and she was shaking. Those words, no one, no one, kept pounding in her head. Her nerves were about to make her hang up when a pleasant voice answered.

"Perry Mason's office, may I help you?"

Jenna hesitated. "Umm, yes. This is… my name is… umm Dr. Jenna Murphy. I was wondering if I may speak with Miss Street, um sorry, Mrs. Mason.?"

Della noted the nervousness in the woman's voice and tried to put her at ease. "This is Mrs. Mason. What can I do for you Dr. Murphy?"

"Uh, I was wondering if perhaps um, maybe I could schedule a time to come see you?"

By the tone of the woman's voice Della figured it was urgent. "Mr. Mason has an opening tomorrow afternoon at 2:00, he could see you then."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Mason, I should have clarified myself, it is you I need to speak with not your husband. It's actually more of a umm.. personal nature." 

"Oh, well in that case let's see. Mr. Mason is going to be out of the office Thursday morning; I could speak with you then. How about 9:00?"

"Yes, Thursday is fine. Thank you Mrs. Mason."

"You're welcome dear." That was strange Della thought to herself. What could this woman want with me? Could she be a reporter? Della grabbed the phone book and looked up her name. 'Dr. Jenna Murphy, Neonatal Associates, Cedars-Sinai Hospital, well, her name checks out, she isn't a reporter.' "Oh well, I guess I'll find out eventually," she said to herself.

"Find out what?"

Della turned in her chair to see Perry coming through the door. She beamed at the sight of him.

"Oh nothing, just your crazy wife talking to herself."

"Crazy, yet beautiful," Perry said smiling.

"Watch it," she replied, "just because I'm going senile in my old age, it doesn't mean you have to agree with me."

He bent down and kissed her. "I'm sorry. Can you find it in that magnificent heart of yours to forgive me?"

"I'll think about it," she said laughingly. "How are the depositions going?"

"Tiring, what do we have scheduled for the rest of the day?"

"Amazingly enough, nothing," Della replied as she followed him into his office.

"Good, we are calling it a day then." He was already removing his coat and tie.

"And just what are we going to do all day," her voice dropped to a husky tone.

"You, my dear, should already know the answer to that," he replied as he grabbed her hand and abruptly pulled her to him. He kissed her long and hard as his hands began to wander. She sat herself on his desk and he began to unbutton her blouse trailing kisses down her throat.

"Perry, what if someone comes in," Della asked trying to catch her breath.

"I locked the door," he answered her gruffly.

She looked at him accusingly. "So you planned on having your way with me all along?"

Perry stopped and looked at her with an impish grin. "Love, I _always _plan on having my way with you."

Della laughed and pulled him to her. She rubbed her hands over his broad chest as she whispered seductively in his ear. He laughed, "you are a little devil." Later, as they rearranged their clothes Della bent down to pick up a notebook. "Well we managed to only knock off one thing this time. You know, after all these years of our office…relations, you would think we would have learned not to do that."

Perry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Then we had better keep practicing," he said seductively.

"Uh, uh," she said, "after all that I'm starving. You owe me dinner."


	6. Chapter 6 'Firsts'

As It Should Be

Chapter 6 "Firsts"

Thursday morning came after what seemed like an eternity. Jenna stood scrutinizing her appearance in the mirror. With her pregnancy now beginning to show, she'd had to pull out her maternity clothes. Her mind wandered to their phone call two days ago. "My first conversation with my mother and I sounded like a bumbling idiot. Way to win her over Jenna." Between her nerves, her hormones, and her fear Jenna felt like she was going to be sick. "What if she wants nothing to do with me?" Tears gripped her throat. Before she could talk herself out of it, Jenna grabbed her keys and purse and headed for the garage.

"Just take a few deep breaths and calm down." Jenna willed her heart to stop racing as she stood outside the office of the renowned Perry Mason. Slowly she turned the knob and entered the office. A young man with curly blonde hair was coming out of one of the inner offices.

"Hello," he greeted with a boyish grin.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mrs. Mason."

"I'm Mrs. Mason." A very attractive woman in her mid to late fifties came through the door. "You must be Dr. …Murphy." She hesitated on that last word. Della stopped in her tracks. She stared at the young woman in front of her; noticing her long dark brown hair, high cheek bones, and full mouth. Della's eyes locked onto the deep sapphire blue ones that were staring back at her.

"Well Della, I have to be on my way," Paul said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Paul. Won't you come this way Dr. Murphy?" Della felt like she had a lead weight in the pit of her stomach as she led the young woman into the law library. "Can I get you anything to drink Dr. Murphy?" Della was hoping to hide the emotion in her voice. The woman turned to face her.

"No, thank you, and please, call me Jenna."

Della smiled at her. Do I dare to hope, Della thought to herself. "Okay Jenna, what can I…"

"I'm your daughter," Jenna blurted out and then immediately covered her mouth. Oh God, she thought, what have I done? They stood there for a long moment, and tears welled up in Jenna's eyes as the older woman tried to blink away her own. Jenna looked down at the floor. "I'm…I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here; I shouldn't have just said that like that."

Della stood stunned, watching the young woman as she sobbed, tears streaming down her own face. "My daughter," she thought to herself, "our daughter." Della's mind went back just over thirty years as she remembered the day she had given birth to this beautiful woman standing in front of her. The nurse had allowed her to hold the baby for just a few moments. She remembered staring into those big blue eyes; her father's eyes. She had a head full of dark brown hair and she was as beautiful then as she was now. Della could still feel the pain she had felt when the nurse had come and taken her little girl away. She'd felt as though her heart had been ripped out. And after that she had never seen her little girl again, until today. Slowly, Della walked over to her and stroked her hair. "Jenna, oh Jenna, it's okay sweetheart. You don't have to apologize."

Jenna looked up at her. Both of them had tear stained faces and red eyes. "No really, I'm so sorry, I…I shouldn't have just unloaded all of this on you. I didn't plan on telling you this way. I just…"

Della squeezed Jenna's hands. "Please don't apologize dear, really it's okay. I can't believe you're here. I have thought about you every day since the day you were born."

Jenna's eyes widened. "So you, you do care about me?"

Della felt her heart wrench. "Of course I do sweetheart, of course I do." Della gathered Jenna into her arms and they stood and held each other for a long time. Della pulled back and looked into her eyes again. She couldn't help but notice that Jenna was a perfect combination of herself and Perry. "Here, let's sit down," Della said looking at Jenna's swollen stomach. "So you're a doctor?"

"Yes, a neonatologist actually, I work at Cedars' as an attending physician." Jenna smiled as she lowered her hand to her stomach.

Della smiled. "Is this your first child?"

Jenna hesitated, "well no actually. My son, Connor, turned three in December."

Della noticed her sad smile and the tears that were forming again.

"He and my husband Jack were killed in a car accident in February."

"On Jenna, I am so sorry."

"Thank you, but I am doing okay. Although I have to admit my reasons for finding you were somewhat selfish." Jenna began telling Della how she had come to find her. "I had wonderful parents but, my father passed away when I was seventeen and then my mother passed away about ten months ago. It was just before she died that my mother told me I was adopted. And then after Jack and Connor died I felt like I didn't have anyone. And I couldn't stand the thought of my child not having any family. Not that I expect you to be my family. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, and I know that you and Mr. Mason just got married. I don't want to cause you any difficulties."

"Jenna," Della took her hand, "don't you worry about any of that. I'm just so touched that you would even want me in your life. And as far as Mr. Mason goes, he will be as happy as I am. Della became somewhat hesitant. You see Jenna, Mr. Mason, Perry, is…well, he is your father."

"He's my father?" Jenna eyes widened with shock. "But I don't understand."

Della began to explain everything that had happened and why she had given her up.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And I hope that, in time, you can see how much I love you also. And I hope that you will eventually understand why I thought I was doing what was best for you and your father. It broke my heart to let you go Jenna."

"I can see Mrs. Mason, I really can."

"Please call me Della."

Jenna smiled and then noticed the time. "Goodness, I have taken up half your day. And I have a doctor's appointment to get to." With hopeful eyes she asked, "If you don't have plans tomorrow evening would you like to meet for dinner?"

"I would love to and Perry will be thrilled."

"Are you sure he is going to be okay with all of this?"

"Absolutely. In fact, before we go to dinner, why don't you come over to our house and meet him."

"Okay," Jenna smiled brightly, "that sounds great."

After Della had given Jenna directions to their home she hugged Jenna one more time. "Good bye Della."

"Good bye Jenna, we'll see you tomorrow," Della said as she kissed her on the cheek. Jenna turned and left and Della smiled as she watched her. Her mind was still having a hard time wrapping around the events of the morning. But regardless, Della felt as though she was going to burst with joy and break down crying at the same time. Poor Jenna, she had lost so much. They all had lost so much but now they also all had a second chance. She couldn't wait to tell Perry. Della knew he was trying to be patient and understanding with her fear of rejection, but she also knew how badly he'd wanted to find his daughter. She wouldn't be surprised if he already had Paul on the job.

Della was sitting at his desk when Perry came in. "Della?" At the sound of his voice she looked up with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong love?" His long strides rapidly closed the gap between them.

"She was here," Della said softly.

"Who was here?"

"Our… our daughter. She was here. She came to find me, to find us. Perry, she really wants to know us."

Perry didn't know what to say. He just pulled Della into his arms and held her. After a few minutes, the lawyer in him perked up and he leaned back. "Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She had all the documentation and I looked it all over, but I didn't have too. One look at her and you'll see that the only two people she could have come from are you and I."

Perry pulled her back to him and hugged her fiercely as he buried his face in her hair. He was trying to gain control over his emotions and define what he was feeling, but his head kept spinning and the tears kept falling. Finally he leaned back and put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her softly and gently through their tears. He released her and sat down on the couch. "Does she know that I'm her father?'

"She didn't at first. But I told her. I explained that we had fallen in love shortly after I began working for you. And that due to some commitment issues we hit a rough patch and separated for awhile. She truly seems to understand that I was trying to do what was best for all of us. She understands that I was trying to protect your career, your reputation, and what I thought was your happiness, and that I wanted her to grow up with a family and without the stigma of being a child born out of wedlock."

"When can I, when can we, see her?"

"Tomorrow. We're going to meet for dinner, but first she is going to come by the house so you and she can meet."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Jenna Murphy. She's a doctor; a neonatologist at Cedars'. She's been very successful at it too. And she seems to be a wonderful young woman."

"Is she happy? Does she have a good family?"

"Well, that is something I want to talk to you about. She had a wonderful childhood and two loving parents, but she has been through a lot lately, and she has lost a lot." Della proceeded to tell him about the deaths of Jenna's adoptive parents and then the more recent deaths of her husband and son a few months ago.

Perry's heart broke for his daughter; a woman that he hadn't even met. And for the grandson he'd never met and never would. "How has she managed to survive all of that?"

Della shook her head and sighed. "I'm not sure, but she seems to be doing fairly well. She has her work, and a few weeks after the funeral she found out she was pregnant again." Della smiled. "That seems to be the main thing that's holding her together right now. She said the main reason she found me is because she is completely alone, and doesn't have any other family for her baby. Jenna really does want us to be in her life. She wants us to be her family."

Perry pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms. Both lost in their own thoughts, they sat in silence and simply held each other. Neither of them wanted to break the magic spell that had seemed to settle over their lives.


	7. Chapter 7 'All Is Well'

_As It Should Be_

_Chapter 7 "All Is Well"_

_Perry couldn't stop fidgeting. "How do I look?" This all still seemed so surreal, wonderful, but surreal. _

_Della looked at him in his slacks and royal blue shirt. "You look very handsome, Love." Della gave him one of her dazzling smiles and kissed him as her heart beat a little faster at his touch. "Nervous?"_

_Perry laughed, "Yeah I guess I am. But another one of those kisses would, I'm sure, do wonders to calm me down." She smiled at him again as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. They parted to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Perry looked like a child on Christmas morning. "She's here." Perry took a deep breath and slowly exhaled in a futile attempt to calm his supposed 'nerves of steel.'_

_Della smiled at him once more and gave his hand a quick squeeze before going to answer the door. "Jenna!"_

"_Hello Della," Jenna smiled back at her as the two embraced. _

_Perry noticed that they held each other tightly for quite a long moment. Slowly Della released her and turned to Perry. "Jenna, I would like for you to meet Perry." _

_Perry was beaming. He quickly closed the gap between them and took Jenna's hands in his. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Jenna."_

"_Thank you, you too."_

_Perry knew he was staring but he couldn't help himself. She was a very beautiful woman. His mind went back to when Della was Jenna's age. He was struck by just how much alike they were. They were almost identical except for the eyes. Perry looked into her deep blue eyes as he finally understood the descriptions people had often given him of his own. They were mesmerizing. _

_Della now stood with tears streaming down her face as she watched the two of them as they took each other in. Father and daughter, meeting for the first time. Trying to wipe away her tears, she cleared her throat. "Why don't we go into the living room and visit. Our reservation isn't until eight o'clock." They sat and talked about everything from how Jenna's pregnancy was going, to Jenna's childhood, to the old days when Perry, Della, and Paul risked life and limb, not to mention their freedom, to prove their clients' innocence. Jenna was laughing heartily as Perry regaled one of their more illustrious tales. _

"_So are you two still risking prison time for your clients or have you gained a little sense over the years?"_

"_Well, I don't know much about sense, but I have turned most of the illegalities to Paul Jr.," Perry replied chuckling._

"_Paul Jr.?"_

_Della smiled proudly. "Yep, he's Paul Drake's son. Paul Sr. passed away several years ago and Paul Jr. took over the business. He was the young man that was in the office when you came in yesterday."_

"_Oh yes, I remember him."_

_Della looked down at her watch. "We'd better be leaving if we're going to make our reservation on time. Jenna, why don't you ride with us, there's no reason to take two cars."_

"_Sounds good to me. But first…" Jenna looked from Della to Perry with a serious expression, "I know that both of you have worked very hard to become who and what you are, and to earn the respect of the legal community and others. And I realize that this situation may be, well, embarrassing for both of you. I want you to both know that I wouldn't want to do anything to damage your reputations. If you want to be discreet about any relationship we may have, I can completely understand."_

_Perry was the first to speak, "Jenna your concern is greatly appreciated, but you could never be an embarrassment to us. It doesn't matter what some closed minded people may speculate. Della and I are both very proud of you and we are grateful that you have cared enough to want to know us. So, as long as it doesn't bother you, we can be as open as you like."_

_Jenna smiled with a bit of relief, "No, it doesn't bother me at all; I just don't want either of you to be hurt by this."_

_It was Della's turn now, "Don't you worry about it for another second. Perry and I have lived in the limelight for decades and we've always survived."_

_As they arrived at the restaurant Jenna was still trying to comprehend how 'normal' things seemed to be going. These two people were just strangers to her, and she to them, but there had been no awkward moments. Emotional, yes, but nothing uncomfortable. It almost seemed as though things were just meant to be this way. Jenna hadn't expected them to be so warm and open towards her. _

_Once they were seated and had placed their orders, Perry asked Jenna about her work. Jenna smiled, "I love being a doctor, I love the families that I get to work with, and it's very rewarding and fulfilling, well, most of the time." Perry and Della both looked at her with understanding in her eyes. "I learned early to accept the fact that I wasn't God and that I couldn't save every patient. But after Jack and Connor died that pill became a little harder to swallow." Perry reached over and gave Jenna's hand a squeeze as she fought to keep the tears from forming. "I'm actually considering leaving the hospital and going into private practice. Right now I'm on call one to two nights a week and one weekend a month in addition to my regular shifts. In a clinic setting, I would be able to set my own hours, which will be a huge help once the baby gets here." _

_Della smiled as she and Perry exchanged glances. "You know, Jenna, Perry and I…well, we would…we would love to help you with the baby."_

"_Oh, thank you, but I couldn't ask you to do that."_

"_Jenna, you don't have to do this on you own," Della took Jenna's hand and looked into her eyes, "we want to be here for you. You are our daughter and that baby is our grandchild."_

_Jenna looked from Della to Perry and she could tell that they were completely sincere. "I don't know what to say…, thank you."_

_They exited the restaurant and stood waiting for their car to be brought around. Next to them two men, who had obviously had too much to drink, began arguing. Before they knew what was happening one of the men shoved the other directly into Jenna and sent her flying. She landed on the sidewalk stomach first. "Jenna!" Della rushed to her side and Perry followed as two security officers apprehended the men. "Jenna, are you okay?" Jenna rolled to her side, her arms wrapped around the small mound of her stomach._

"_I'm cramping. I need to…can you take me to the hospital?" By this point Della had set down next to Jenna and pulled her into her arms. Perry was kneeling next to them, his fear and concern showing in his eyes. _

"_Perry, help me get her up and into the car. We're only a few blocks from Cedars'." Once they loaded Jenna into the backseat Della slid in next to her and held her close. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Della couldn't deny the joy she felt from holding her daughter in her arms again. "Are you still hurting, sweetheart?"_

"_Uh huh, it keeps coming in waves."_

_Della could see the fear written across Jenna's face. "Everything's going to be okay, honey." As she gently brushed the hair from Jenna's face, Della sent up a silent prayer. "Please God, don't take this baby away from her too."_

_As soon as they arrived at the hospital Jenna was taken into the ER. Della gave her a reassuring squeeze before they wheeled her back. "We'll be right here waiting honey."_

_Perry put his arm around his wife and gathered her to him. Placing a kiss in her hair he reassured her, "She's going to be okay, Love."_

"_Is she Perry? If she loses this baby…I can't begin to imagine how she's managed this far."_

_Three hours later the doctor finally emerged. "Mr. and Mrs. Mason?'_

"_Yes," Perry replied as they stood. _

"_I'm Dr. Steve Jenkins; I'm Dr. Murphy's obstetrician."_

"_Jenna and the baby, are they going to be alright?"_

_The doctor gave them a small smile. "Yes, Mr. Mason, they both are doing well. The impact of the fall did cause her to begin contracting but we were able to stop them before they caused any cervical dilation. And we performed an ultrasound to make sure there was no placental abruption and also to check the amniotic fluid level. Both the condition of the placenta and the fluid levels were ideal."_

_Della breathed an audible sigh of relief. "So the baby's not in any danger?"_

"_There is always a chance that the contractions could return, so I'm going to observe her over night and if everything remains the same I'll release her tomorrow. She'll need to take it easy and stay off her feet for a few days, but I think she'll be fine." _

_Perry had never been more relieved as he shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you Dr. Jenkins. May we see her?"_

"_Of course, they are moving her to a room in the OB unit. I'll have a nurse escort you." He turned to leave but hesitated. "This really isn't any of my business but Jenna told me a little about your situation just now. I'm very glad she's not alone any more. Jenna is a wonderful, kind, giving, and loving person, not to mention, an astounding doctor. She's had a rough go of it and she's about the last person to have deserved any of it. You two are very lucky to have such a wonderful girl."_

_Della and Perry were both beaming at the doctor's compliment of Jenna. "Thank you, Dr. Jenkins. I think Perry and I are beginning to realize just how lucky we are."_

_The nurse led them into Jenna's room. "You have some visitors Dr. Murphy. I can only give you a few minutes. It's after midnight now and Dr. Murphy needs to rest." _

_Della had already moved to Jenna's side and was stroking her arm. "Or course, thank you Nurse."_

_Jenna laughed. "Don't worry about her; she has to keep up a pretense of being in charge. Everyone knows that doctors make the worst patients."_

"_I don't know, I know a certain lawyer who can be pretty cantankerous when he so chooses." They all laughed. "How are you feeling, honey?"_

"_I feel much better. Thank you both for bringing me here and waiting with me for so long. I really do appreciate it."_

_Perry placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "There's no thanks necessary. We wouldn't be anywhere else."_

_Della had come to a decision, and although she hadn't consulted Perry, she knew he would agree. "Jenna the doctor said you will have to stay off your feet for a few days, would you consider coming home with us and letting me take care of you?"_

_Jenna's eyes began to mist over, "I can't ask you to do that. You've been so kind and so loving and you don't even know me." Jenna broke down releasing all of the tension of the past few hours, hell, the past few months. Della started to speak but Perry gently quieted her. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Jenna and hugged her close._

"_Jenna your…," he almost said mother but he wasn't sure if Jenna was ready for that yet so he amended himself, "Della was right earlier. You are our daughter and this baby is our grandchild. We want you to understand that you don't have to do this alone, not anymore, and not ever again." Jenna clung to him for a few moments before she released him and wiped the tears from her face. _

"_I'm sorry I cried like that, I'm usually not this emotional." She smiled, "we can chalk it up to hormones I guess." Della reached over and hugged her. "It probably would be better to not be by myself in case something happens. Are you sure it won't be an imposition?"_

"_We're sure, honey," Della said as she released her. "You get some sleep and I'll be back first thing in the morning to check on you." _

"_Okay, thank you." Jenna smiled._

"_Good night, sweetheart," Della said kissing her cheek, "you take it easy." _

"_I will." _

"_Night Jenna," Perry squeezed her hand and smiled, "see you tomorrow."_

_Later that night, Perry watched his beautiful wife as she slept next to him. She looked so peaceful. He loved to watch Della sleep; he couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming of. Perry smiled as he took in a deep breath words couldn't begin to describe how he felt. All of his life he had waited. Waited for Della to come into his life, then waited for her to love him, waited for her to be his wife. And all the while he had hoped that one day they would have a family, but he had eventually given up that idea deciding that it just wasn't in the cards for them. But now all that waiting was paying off. He and Della were husband and wife, their beautiful daughter was becoming a part of their lives, and in just a few short months he would be a grandpa. That thought elicited a huge grin for him. He reached his arm around his wife's waist and gently pulled her closer to him. As she snuggled into him he buried his face in her neck and tried to drift off to sleep despite his excitement. _


	8. Chapter 8 'Stepping Stones'

_As It Should Be_

_Chapter 8 'Stepping Stones'_

_Della awoke the next morning still wrapped in the warmth of Perry's arms. She chuckled as she noticed the sides of his mouth were curved into a small grin. "What are you dreaming about Love," she thought to herself. Trying not to wake him from his pleasant dream, she quietly extricated herself from his grasp and slid from the bed. She knew the doctor wouldn't be in to release Jenna until at least 10:00 but she wanted to be ready to leave when Jenna called. Della felt almost giddy as she started the shower and began what Perry called 'the process'; a process which he'd told her time and again she didn't need even though he's always enjoyed the outcome. _

_Della's eyes caught sight of her wedding ring and her smile grew even larger. She fingered it as if in awe. Sometimes Della still had a hard time believing that they were husband and wife. For so many years she had refused herself the luxury of even thinking about being Perry's wife. Della never thought she would ever be able to forgive herself enough to allow that to happen, no matter how much she'd wanted it. But she had. After decades of hurt and loss she had allowed peace to settle into her heart. And with that peace everything else had fallen into place. First, her marriage to the only man whom she had ever given her heart too. And now her beautiful, intelligent, and loving daughter and her sweet, sweet, grandbaby. It was hard to look back at all the things that had happened in each of their lives and not feel as though each of those hardships were just a stepping stone along a path that led to this very point. _

_As Della walked through the bedroom she noticed the empty bed and picked up on the smell of pancakes. Moving to the kitchen, she spotted Perry at the stove with his back to her. Quietly she walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "You know if you don't stop this you're going to spoil me. Not to mention the weight I've gained lately.'_

_He turned within the circle of her arms, a wide grin across his face. "If it were possible to spoil you I would have done it long ago. And 'if' you have gained any weight then…well…let's just say that you have gained it in all the right places." The twinkle in his eyes was unmistakable. _

"_Oohoo," Della replied in her deep, throaty chuckle that he adored. "Very smooth, Counselor, very smooth."_

_It was his turn to laugh. "Well, I didn't become 'Perry Mason' for nothing." He looked down at her and his smile turned into a frown. "You're dressed."_

"_Yes Mr. Mason I am, and," she tapped him lightly on the nose, "I intend to stay that way. I want to be ready to go when Jenna calls."_

"_Humph. I suppose you're right, as usual, but do I still get my morning kiss?"_

"_Hmmm, I don't' know. Let me think about it for awhile." She turned and began to walk away when he grabbed her arm and spun her back around pulling her close to him. _

"_Dammit woman," he lifted her chin and sought her mouth with his. As he kissed her Perry was amazed at how her soft, full mouth was still the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. Finally he released her, "you are a tease. And you still make me just as crazy today as you did thirty-five years ago."_

_Della reached up and caressed his cheek. "Are you complaining?"_

_Perry took her hand and kissed the finger that wore his ring. Looking deep into her eyes he replied, "Never". Once again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she relaxed into him resting her forehead against his chest. For a long moment they held each other in comfortable silence. Perry placed several kisses in her hair. "Della, once again you have made me the happiest man alive. There have been times in our relationship when I thought things couldn't possibly get any better. But every time I was proven wrong. Each and every day gets even better. Each and every day I love you even more. Even the difficulties we have gone through were worth it. They helped us to get to where we are right now. And I can't imagine a better place to be." He shook his head in wonderment, then raised her tear stained face to his and kissed her softly, tasting her salty tears. Wiping her tears away, he caressed her face with the back of his hand. "I love you Mrs. Della Mason."_

_Della would never tire of hearing those words. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "And I love you, more than you could ever know."_

_They finally sat and enjoyed their breakfast together. Their glances or light touches shouting ones love for the other; their smiles never diminishing. While Perry was in the shower the phone rang. It was Jenna letting them know the doctor was on his way to release her. "Are you sure I'm not going to be a bother? I don't want to be any trouble."_

"_Jenna…you could never be a bother. We're looking forward to spending some time with you. Perry should be almost ready so we'll be on our way in a few minutes."_

_Perry and Della arrived in Jenna's room within an hour. Jenna couldn't help but smile at the two of them as they entered hand in hand. A person would have to be blind not to see how much they loved and adored each other. Perry never took his eyes off of his wife for more than a few seconds at a time. And it seemed that Della was always finding a reason to reach out and touch her husband. No, it didn't take much to figure that they were each others' world. _

"_Good morning Dear." Della leaned over and kissed Jenna's forehead. "Still feel like getting out of here?"_

"_Absolutely! Dr. Jenkins said that everything looked great. They even brought in a portable ultrasound machine so that I could see for myself. And the baby's heartbeat is strong although, the baby was being stubborn and wouldn't turn the right way so we couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl." They all laughed._

"_Stubborn huh?" Della gave Perry an accusatory glance. "Must be in the genes." _

_In defense of himself Perry raised his eyebrows and retorted, "An old saying comes to mind, something about those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Jenna chuckled at them once again. Even when they were teasing each other their love shone through. _

"_Let's get you out of here shall we?" The ever efficient Della had already formed a plan. "We'll head out to your house first so you can get everything you need and then on the way to our place we'll grab some take out for lunch, then you can put your feet up and spend the next few days being waited on hand and foot." _

"_Well, I don't think I need to be waited on hand and foot but…"_

_Perry decided to give Jenna a little advice. "Don't waste your breath arguing with her. It won't do any good, especially when it comes to doctor's orders. Believe me."_

_Della just shook her head. "Is there anything in particular you want for lunch?"_

"_As long as it includes chili, I don't care."_

"_Chili?" they both asked incredulously. _

"_Uh huh," Jenna laughed, "with jalapenos. I've been craving it like mad for the last two days."_

_Perry shook his head and laughed. "Well if chili is what you want, then chili is what you'll get. In fact we should invite Paul over. He's always had an iron pit for a stomach; just like his father."_

_Jenna's house was a large colonial style home with a big circular drive and fountain at the entrance. "Jenna the house is beautiful," Della exclaimed as they entered the foyer._

"_Thank you. Jack and I built it right after we were married. He designed it himself." There was a touch of sadness in her voice that was unmistakable. "There is also a small guest house on the back side of the property. Would you like a tour?"_

"_Next time. I don't want you on your feet any more than you have to be. Perry, honey, 'Los Alamos' is just a few blocks away. Why don't you run over there and pick up lunch and then by the time you get back I'll have Jenna all packed. Does that sound good to you sweetheart?"_

_Jenna smiled, "that sounds wonderful 'Los Alamos' is my favorite."_

"_Alright I'll be your delivery boy, Darling." He gave Della a quick peck and then left the two of them._

_While Jenna was in the bathroom gathering her things Della wandered over and picked up a picture from a bedside table. It was of Jenna in the delivery room; she was holding Connor and looking down at him. Her love and happiness was written in her smile. Della gently stroked a finger over the newborn's face and a heaviness settled into her heart. She returned the picture to its place and swallowed trying to dissolve the lump in her throat. _

_Jenna noticed Della looking at the picture and she knew what her mother was thinking. She was wondering what that amazing little boy was like. Knowing his life was cut short before she ever got the chance to know him. Jenna went into her study and gathered several albums, and placed them in her bag. "Okay, I'm ready to go."_

_By then Perry had rejoined them. "Here give me the bag. You're supposed to be taking it easy, remember?"_

_Jenna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I remember. How could I forget?"_

_Once back at the Masons', Perry unloaded the food and the bags as Della settled Jenna in on the couch. "Are you comfortable, Dear?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine."_

"_Alright, I'll go fix you a tray and bring it to you. If you want anything while I'm gone just yell."_

_While Della was in the kitchen, Jenna wondered what her mother and father would have thought of Della and Perry. She decided that they would have gotten along very well. Della and her mother were a lot alike. Jenna had expected to feel guilty about having a relationship with Perry and Della, like she was forgetting about her two loving parents that had raised her. But instead, she felt at peace with her decision. This was what her mother had wanted. She had given Jenna her blessing to move on and to once again have a father and mother who loved her. _

_Within a few minutes, Della and Perry returned with the food and Perry laughed as Jenna ate with gusto. "Just what the doctor ordered, huh?"_

"_Exactly."_

_He just shook his head as she inhaled another jalapeno. "Won't that give you heartburn?"_

"_Nope. Last week I ate an entire jar of jalapenos and they didn't bother me a bit. Now if I wasn't pregnant mind you, I would never even think of eating like this but for now I'm enjoying the freedom."_

"_So how is the doctor business?" Perry asked._

"_Very busy, but I love it."_

_Della smiled at her. "And from what I've heard you're very good at it. Last night you mentioned you might leave the hospital and go into private practice. Are you seriously considering making that move?"_

"_Yes actually, I am. A friend of mine is a high-risk obstetrician and he recently opened a new practice and has asked me to join him. He is also bringing in another OB specialist and another neonatologist. So we would be able to rotate and set our own schedules. I love being on staff at the hospital but it is very demanding. When Connor was born Jack and I managed pretty well but things were still a juggling act." Jenna's eyes took on a far away look. "There was so much that I missed out on. I guess I regret that more than anything. I often left for the hospital just as Connor was waking up and then returned home just when he was going to bed." Jenna smiled. "He was such a sweet little boy. Excuse me for just a minute will you?"_

"_Of course," they replied in unison._

_A few minutes later Jenna returned with four large albums. "I brought these for the two of you. I thought you might want to see them. It's just a few pictures of Jack and Connor, our wedding pictures, and some of me when I was little."_

_Perry's boyish grin spread across his face, "Give that to me." For the next few hours they poured over the pictures while Jenna told stories. Perry loved the pictures of Jenna when she was little. She looked like a very happy, healthy child. He found great comfort in seeing the love that was evident on her parents' faces. Perry was happy to know that, despite the difficult things Jenna had gone through; she had lived a happy life. "So Jenna how did you and Jack meet?"_

_Jenna beamed. "I was fourteen. We had just moved to L.A. from Chicago, because Dad had merged his company with Jack's dad's and they were becoming business partners. Jack's parents, Jack Sr. and Sarah, had us over to dinner to celebrate the merger and Jack was there. He was three years older than me and it was obvious that at seventeen a stuffy business dinner with an awkward adolescent was about the last place he wanted to be on a Saturday night. But I didn't care. I took one look at him and I thought he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was my first real crush, my only crush, really. Over time we became friends, although at that time he just saw me as a kid sister. He was a huge support for me when Dad died but we were still just friends. We both dated other people but I always compared every one to Jack. I just always 'knew'. Then I came home for the summer before my junior year at Berkley and well, I guess he realized that the 'kid sister' had grown up, because the rest is history. We were crazy about each other but we waited to get married until he had finished grad school and by then I was just beginning my second year of residency. Jack had always thought he wanted to be an architect but when his Dad died he decided that taking over the business was more important. His mother died a year later from a heart attack, so he was thrilled when we found out I was pregnant with Connor."_

_The phone began to ring giving Jenna a minute to compose herself. Della reached to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hi Paul. We tried to call you earlier. You're where? Why? What have you done now? She shook her head in amusement and disbelief. "Okay, here he is."_

_Perry grimaced as he took the phone. He really didn't want any interruptions right now. "What is it Paul?"_

_Leaning towards Della, Jenna asked, "Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, it will be. Paul is just up to his usual antics again."_

"_Well, he's done it again. They've arrested him for impersonating a police officer." Perry let out a deep sigh as he placed the phone back on the receiver. "He says it's just a misunderstanding but he wants me to come down and help clear it up." He rose and then gave each of his ladies a kiss on the cheek. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone."_

_After another hour or so of talking about Jack and Connor, Jenna finally worked up the courage to ask Della something she couldn't help but wonder about. "Della, can I ask you something?"_

_Della could tell that Jenna's tone had turned serious. "You can ask me about anything, Dear."_

"_I…I know…I know why you gave me away…" Jenna was nervous and she wasn't sure how to approach the topic so she quickly added, "and I understand completely. I … well, I guess I'm even grateful for what you did. For what you sacrificed so that I could be happy. But I was just wondering why you…how the two of you.. .well…"_

_Della knew what Jenna was trying to ask and that she was uncomfortable asking it. "You want to know why I went back to Perry after you were born?"_

_Jenna gave Della a small smile and nodded. _

_Della took a deep breath and released it. "Well, to be quite honest, I'm not even really sure why. When I left to go back to Chicago to be with Mother, I didn't know what I was going to do. But I was determined that whatever it was, it wasn't going to have any thing to do with Perry Mason. Not that it mattered. He had managed to convince me that he wasn't in love me. I finally decided that the best thing for you would be to give you to someone who could give you a family, which was something I couldn't do at that time; no matter how much I loved you. I was so heartbroken then. Losing you, losing mother, losing Perry." Tears welled up in both of their eyes and Jenna moved closed to her new mother and laid her head in her lap. Della bent down and kissed her forehead before she began gently stroking her hair. She let out a mock laugh. "He thought I had been seeing Hamilton Burger and I thought he was in love with Laura Martin. We were both so very wrong. To supposedly be two intelligent adults there have been times when we were both very, very stupid when it came to each other." Della shook her head trying to regain her composure. "At first I thought I might stay in Chicago but, with Mother gone there really wasn't anything there for me anymore. By that point L.A. was my home and my Aunt Mae was still here. So, I decided to return to L.A. and even went so far as to line up another job. I hadn't been back in town three days when Paul Sr. showed up on my door step. He told me that Perry had left Laura, that he had been a complete wreck when he hadn't been able to get in touch with me, and he begged me to at least talk to Perry. So I finally decided that I at least owed it to him to tell him to his face that it was over. That was the biggest mistake of my life…or the best decision, depending on how you look at it. Two days later, I walked into that office and saw that man who held my heart in his hands, that man who had always seemed bigger than life, and he looked completely defeated, desperate, and so…sad. I had never seen him like that before. And when he saw me it was like the life came back into his eyes. Before I knew what was happening I was in his arms and we were both crying. He was telling me how much he loved me, how stupid he had been, and he begged me to forgive him. At that moment I knew I couldn't stop loving him. Not that things were all roses after that. It took me a long time to accept his love and to trust him completely but, over the course of the next year we were able to love each other again." Della sighed as a weight she didn't even know she carried was lifted from her shoulders._

_Jenna sat up and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mom. Thank you for sharing that with me."_

'_Mom', Della had never heard sweeter words come from anyone except Perry. She instinctively pulled Jenna closer to her as her tears fell. "I love you too, Sweetheart. I always have and I always will." Della pulled back to look at Jenna and took her face in her hands. "Jenna, your father and I both already love you with all our hearts. And we will always, always, be here for you."_

"_I know." They sat in silence for a little while, allowing the emotion to settle around them. Finally, Jenna said, "I think I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Okay honey, do you need any help? Can I get you anything?"_

_Jenna just smiled. "No Mom, I'm fine."_

_After a little while, Della decided she could use a long, hot bath. When she got out she noticed the light on in Perry's study. She smiled knowing he was home. "Hi," she greeted as she entered the study. _

_He looked at her with love in his eyes. "Hi." _

_She looked down at the book he was reading. "What to Expect When Your Expecting?" She couldn't help but laugh. Della should have known. "Is there something you need to tell me?" _

_He put down the book and pulled her into his lap. "Now Della, in case you haven't heard we are having a grandbaby and I thought I would brush up on my knowledge of…of…"_

"_Pregnancy? Childbirth? Breastfeeding?" She couldn't resist teasing him._

"_No…yes, Della, you know I like to always be prepared and know what is going on. And when it comes to our daughter I plan on making sure that every precaution is taken to keep her and this baby safe. You know, last night could have been a lot worse than what it was."_

"_I know, Love. I think it's sweet that you are so concerned." Della's eyes misted over a bit. She blinked the tears away but not before Perry noticed them. _

"_What's wrong Love? Did something happen?"_

"_No, no, nothing's wrong. Things couldn't be better. Jenna… she called me 'Mom' tonight. Perry, I didn't think I would ever be so lucky as to hear that word."_

"_I know Love, I know." Slowly and gently he kissed her. Showing her with his kisses how much he loved her and how happy he was._


	9. Chapter 9 'Let It Be'

Title: "As It Should Be" Chapter 9 "Let It Be"

Author: Lauren

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I will not make any money from this story. I'm only playing with them momentarily.

Jenna padded her way down the hall, tying the sash of her robe just above the small mound of her stomach. Laying her hand upon it to feel the stirrings inside her, Jenna wondered about life, about love. She couldn't deny that her heart felt just a little less empty this morning. Sighing Jenna realized her heart had been overwhelmingly empty for some time now, and it felt good to have someone to care about again and to have someone to care about her again. But she would also be lying if she said she understood how she could possibly feel the way she did. It had only been a few days since she had met her parents and Jenna was still amazed, even a little confused, by how at ease she was with them, how glad she was to be a part of their lives, and how much she cared for them. It was almost instantaneous, and as comforting as that was, the speed with which it had occurred was a bit scary to her.

Being a doctor, Jenna was used to science, to logic and she had always been a very cautious person. She was not used to developing such connections with people so quickly. The scientific mind used reason and logic as well as discernment, and developing a deep connection with, not one, but two people in such a short amount of time was not logical. But did the mind know when it was time to curtail reason and logic and allow the heart and emotion to take over?

Her mother had been so happy the previous night when Jenna called her "Mom" and so had she. Jenna could tell that Della and Perry were both elated and incredibly thankful to have her in their lives. And Jenna was just as grateful to have them. She shook her head, "no it makes no sense." But just as she came to that conclusion the baby within her moved and she smiled. She already loved her child more than life and she'd never even met "it". Thinking back to the day Connor was born she remembered how overwhelmed she was by the amount of love she could feel for one tiny human being. In an instant Jenna had known she would do anything for that little boy. From the first moment that his big blue eyes had looked into hers there had been a precious, powerful bond that could not be broken, not even by death. Jenna knew that much all too well.

Maybe that's how it is between parents and their children. The logic of the heart overrode the logic of the mind. It was life's way of insuring the parent/child bond without bogging it down with the processes of thought and reason. Jenna shook her head, "or maybe there is more logic and reason to it than I thought. Just because something is simple and easy doesn't mean it isn't logical. No more over thinking it, Jenna, just feel it and let it be." They were her parents now. No, even more than that, they were her Mom and Dad. Jenna was suddenly giddy.

Jenna entered the kitchen to find Perry reading at the table.

"Morning, sweetheart," Perry greeted her with a smile.

Jenna stopped at the table to lean down and place a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning, Daddy," she said happily.

Perry caught her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Thank you, Jenna. You know…," he paused to swallow the lump in his throat, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

She could tell his voice wasn't quite right so she simply gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before moving to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Where's Mom?

"She's still getting dressed." Perry was once again engrossed in his book as Jenna sat down across the table from him. "Did you sleep well last night, sweetheart? Maybe you should go lie back down. I could bring you a tray. You still don't need to be on your feet too much."

"I'm fine, Daddy, and yes; I slept very well. By the way how did everything go with Paul last night? I fell asleep before you got in."

Putting aside his book, Perry shook his head and laughed. "Yes, everything turned out fine. Paul just gets a little over zealous every now and then. He's got good instincts and works very hard, he just needs a little more experience under his belt to smooth out the rough edges." Perry's face grew a bit solemn. "I'm very proud of Paul. He tries his damnedest to be the kind of man his father was." Grinning, Perry winked at her. "Of course, that's just between the two of us. I try not to give the boy too much praise, might go to his head."

Jenna laughed. "So it's true. The impression you give as being a ferocious and formidable defense attorney really is just a ruse." Jenna couldn't help but tease him. "It's okay you can admit it. You really are just a big softie aren't you?"

Just then Della's laughter rang out around them. "He's the biggest, softest, cuddliest teddy bear there is."

Grimacing, Perry placed a finger to his lips, "shhh, you girls are going to ruin me. I have to keep up the reputation of being a grump in order to intimidate my adversaries."

"Oh yes," Della leaned down and kissed him, "you're so tough and intimidating." She gave him another lingering kiss. When they parted Jenna had cocked an eyebrow towards them and was smiling.

"Della, we shouldn't be playing hanky panky in front of the child. We wouldn't want to ruin her schoolgirl innocence." They all laughed.

"Perry, are you still reading that book?"

"What book," Jenna asked, craning her neck to get a better look.

"Della, I told you last night I just want to be prepared and know what we're getting into."

"What 'we' are getting into?" Della struggled to control her laughter. "Last time I checked Jenna was the one that's pregnant." Della noticed Jenna's very confused look so she held up the book to clarify. " 'What to Expect When Your Expecting,' your father has been doing some research into the mysterious world of pregnancy and childbirth."

Jenna started laughing.

"What? It's not funny. I don't' like to be left out of the loop and since this is a topic I'm not exactly familiar with I decided to educate myself."

"You'd better be careful Jenna, or before you know it he'll be your nutritionist, childbirth coach, and lactation consultant all rolled into one." Della and Jenna were now laughing so hard they had tears.

"Now this is serious you two. Jenna, you're not cramping at all are you? No backache, leaking any fluid?"

Jenna began to choke and Della's laughter burst forth again. "Lea…leaking… leaking fluid? Oh, Perry!"

Perry was becoming frustrated that they weren't taking him seriously. "Dammit you two I just want to make sure that both Jenna and the baby are okay. You know those are all signs of premature labor and if you feel anything even remotely close to any of those you'll need to go straight to the hospital."

Taking several deep breaths Della tried to calm yourself "Perry … Perry don't you…don't you think Jenna might know just a little bit about all of that?"

A contemplative look came over his face as he thought for a minute. "Well, yes, I suppose so. I guess I forget that this isn't your first pregnancy Jenna. You probably read up on all this the last time."

"Yes, I did. Of course, there were also those eight years in med school that taught me a few things."

Perry grinned sheepishly. "I guess I forgot about that too."

Not wanting to hurt his feelings Jenna curtailed her laughter and reached out to take his hand. "I'm sorry, Daddy, you're right I do need to be careful and pay attention to what's going on. I think it's very sweet that you to care enough to go to all this trouble, thank you."

Perry placed his other hand on top of theirs. "I meant it when I said I don't want anything happening to you or to this baby."

"I know, thank you." Jenna leaned across the table and kissed his forehead. Della turned away from the exchange to hide her tears for they were no longer tears of laughter.

Perry spoke up. "Oh, Della, I forgot to tell you last night Paul is coming over for dinner this evening. I figured I would grill steaks so you wouldn't have to spend all day in the kitchen." Della eyed him not knowing if his suggestion was out of kindness or self preservation.

"So I actually get to meet the illustrious Mr. Drake?"

"Yep, unless of course, he gets himself arrested between now and this afternoon," Perry chuckled.

Jenna looked a bit startled. As she got up to get herself another cup of coffee she asked, "Is he really that unpredictable?"

Della stopped Jenna before she could get to her feet. "You sit, honey. I'll get it. And no, he's not that bad. Your father just enjoys giving him a hard time."

After finishing their coffee, Jenna announced she was going to shower and dress. And Della got up to tidy the kitchen. Perry watched her for a moment. She hadn't finished fixing her hair so her curls bounced loosely and her face was devoid of makeup. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

A smile eased across his features as he remembered the day he first saw her. He was leaving a meeting with a corporate client on the seventh floor of the Brent Building when he heard the clack of her heels heading towards him. As he raised his eyes to look at her it was as if time had stopped. He knew his mouth had fallen open and that he was blatantly staring at her, but for the life of him he couldn't do anything about it. Silently he thanked God that she was concentrating on the piece of paper she had in her hand instead of paying attention to her surroundings. Atleast she hadn't seen him looking like a world class fool. As she neared, Perry managed to regain his composure and began to walk past her. It took every bit of will and self control he had not to look over his shoulder and take in her curves. Perry Mason was not used to lacking complete control over every facet of his emotions and countenance. Just as he thought he'd made it past her she turned, as if lost, and ran right into him.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry." Her calm exclamation assailed his senses. He'd never heard such an incredible voice before.

Perry grasped her elbow to steady her. "It's quite alright. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" The feel of her beneath his hand thrilled him.

She gave a low, throaty laugh that caused his pulse to accelerate. "No, other than making myself look like a clumsy fool, I'm just fine, thank you." She made no effort to pull her arm from his grasp and he made no effort to let go.

"You look lost is there something I can help you with?" Perry's breath caught in his throat as she smiled at him. It was the most radiant, gentle, and… real smile he had ever seen.

"Well, yes, actually I am a bit lost. I am looking for Mr. Mason's office. The instructions that were given to me says Suite 704 but I've just come from there and it was the wrong office." There was that smile again.

Mason smiled down at her. "No wonder you're lost, his office is Suite 904." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm headed that way now. Would you like an escort?" Noticing her hesitancy he turned the smile into his best dimpled grin.

Her eyes rolled up at him under long lashes. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. There was a light in them that summoned him to stare into their depths. He tried to avert his gaze so as not to stare, but that only led him to her lips. Now he knew he was crazy for he thought her lips were also the most gorgeous lips he'd ever seen. "Mason get a grip," he thought to himself, "no one thinks lips are gorgeous. They're just lips. They're just lips that are full and supple and no doubt very soft and very kissable." That last thought hit him like a ton a bricks. He was far too gentlemanly to lose control of his thoughts like this. Clearing his throat he asked her, "well?"

"Okay," she sighed resignedly.

Perry placed his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her into the elevator. He took the opportunity to notice that his mystery woman's figure was as perfect as her face. "Mystery woman? HIS mystery woman? What the hell are you thinking, Mason?" Perry decided to figure out just what this woman was to him. "So are you a client of Mason's?"

She looked a bit confused and he wondered what she might have been thinking. "Oh, no, I'm a secretary; the temp agency has sent me to do some work for him. By the way, I'm Della Street," she stated matter of factly as she stuck out her hand.

Perry gently took her hand. "Miss Street, I'm Perry Mason." He stifled a chuckle as he watched an array of emotions pass over her face, confusion, realization, horror. "Oh Mr. Mason, I'm so sorry," she said dropping his hand. "Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? What is there to forgive you for?"

She straightened herself as she stammered, "for…for, well, nothing." He continued to watch her as she turned from him tying to hide the deep blush that flushed her cheeks. He wasn't sure what she was so sorry for but there was one thing that Perry Mason knew without a doubt Della Street was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

And now, thirty years later, as he watched his wife unload the dishwasher in their home, with their daughter in the next room, he knew he had been right. Della stretched to place a bowl on the top shelf. Standing, he walked over and took the bowl from her. After he placed it in its 'proper' spot he caught her hand before she could reach for something else. Having gotten her attention Della looked up at him and smiled. It was the same radiant smile that he had seen that very first day. Placing his hands on each side of her face he simply looked at her. He lost himself in the depths of her eyes that still had the same light and sparkle. Her lips were still full and round and yes, he'd been right, very soft and very kissable. And they were his. She was his. After sending up a silent prayer of gratitude for having been so blessed, he gently placed his lips upon hers. Slowly, he pulled back stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Thank you," he said simply.

Della reached up and brushed her lips with his, "for what?"

Perry circled his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him. "Thank you, for always loving me, for being my wife and my best friend, for your forgiveness in those times when I made a complete fool of myself, for believing in me when no one else did; including me. For over thirty years you have sustained me, encouraged me, and challenged me. You have helped me to become what I am and who I am. And you've done it all with grace and dignity, beauty and poise, intelligence and humor. I don't know why God thought I deserved to have you in my life, but I am incredibly grateful."

Della didn't have the words to express to him how she felt at that moment so she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She poured all of the love she had for him into her kisses. She pressed herself to him completely, feeling all of him. In a very few seconds they were lost in one another. He quickly lifted her up and sat her on the cabinet. Della trailed her kisses down his chin to his throat where she lingered for a moment. His hands squeezed her waist before moving down over her hips to rest on her thighs and his mouth began to explore her. When Della began unbuttoning his shirt and placing warm kisses across his chest Perry released a deep moan that could only be described as a sound of immense pleasure. While Perry was busy tasting Della's neck and ear lobe he noticed she was slowly re-buttoning his shirt.

Perry ceased his attentions long enough to frown at her. "Why are you doing that? You're supposed to be taking my clothes off not putting them back on." He quickly returned his mouth to the hollow of her throat, pressing his lips against the pulse.

Della sighed, "Yes, I do remember that much from last night. However… however we are not alone." She was witless. His mouth was now on her lips again, passionate, seeking, demanding. She gently pushed him away. "So we have to stop now while we still can."

"Oh, come on Della," he chuckled nuzzling her neck once again. "Every kid has to walk in on their parents once in their life. It's part of growing up." Reluctantly, he pulled back. "Besides the possibility of our getting caught is part of the thrill." He gave her a wicked smile. "Or have you forgotten?" Perry watched with delight as a fierce crimson stained her cheeks.

"No, Mr. Mason, I have not forgotten," a small smile tugged the corners of her mouth at the memory. "But walking in on your parents when you are a grown woman is a lot different than walking in on them when you are five. Not to mention much more traumatic."

"Oh alright," he sighed, "as long as you remember where we left off because I plan on picking up there later tonight."

"I could never forget something like that, Darling." She kissed him hungrily once more and gave him a seductive little wiggle before sliding off the cabinet.

"Della…" he warned.

Giggling she gave him a quick peck. "Okay, I promise to be a good girl and not tease you, at least for now."

Della's countenance grew serious and she looked up into his eyes. "Speaking of Jenna, I heard her call you 'Dad'. Are you alright?"

Perry took her hands in his and pulled them to his lips, placing soft kisses on her fingers. "I am most definitely alright." Perry looked at his wife and was overwhelmed by the love that he felt for her. "In fact I have never been better." He pulled her into his embrace and they hugged each other tight.

As the day wore on the ladies spent their time talking about the baby. There were baby names, baby clothes, baby equipment, baby furniture, nursery décor. Perry never knew one tiny baby could spur such endless conversation. He merely stayed in the background preparing dinner and enjoying the moment between his wife and daughter. Given their earlier reactions to his enthusiasm, he pretended he wasn't listening as closely as he was.

It wasn't long before Paul's boorish greeting was heard. "What's for dinner?" he yelled before he was even in the door.

Perry grinned at Jenna. "The bottomless pit is here. When it comes to food, Paul Jr. has had great success at filling his father's shoes."

Just then Paul entered the kitchen and Della engulfed him in a hug and kiss.

"Hey jail bait," Perry greeted slapping him on the shoulder with a grin. Paul gave him a sideways glance and grimaced.

"It's nice to see you too, Perry." Paul then turned his attention to Jenna.

Della caught the look he was giving Jenna and began the introductions. "Paul, this is Jenna Murphy. Jenna, this is Paul Drake." The small smiles on each of their faces were not missed by Della. She glanced over at Perry and could tell by his expression that he too, had noticed.

Paul extended his hand. "Jenna, I always wanted a little sister, and since Perry and Della are like a second set of parents to me, I guess you're the closest thing I'll get to one."

Perry started to grumble something but Della shot him her 'close your mouth' look, so he simply smiled at Jenna and then glared at Paul when he knew neither of his girls could see. Perry knew by the way Paul looked at Jenna that 'little sister' was the last thing on that boy's mind.

Paul decided not to heed Perry's warning. "It looks like you were very fortunate, Jenna. You seem to have inherited Della's gene for beauty instead of Perry's gene for a bad attitude." His statement earned Paul the familiar Mason growl and Paul shot Perry a smug smile that told of how pleased he was with his little jab.

Jenna blushed slightly. "Thank you, I think."

The day lingered on with a pleasant tone. Everyone was in a very convivial mood. There was a lot of laughter at stories of old and many jokes at Paul's expense. Della couldn't help but notice the ease with which Paul and Jenna interacted with each other. There seemed to be a natural chemistry between the two of them. She knew, however, that Jenna was nowhere near ready to start a new relationship with anyone, so she filed away her thoughts far a later date.

As the women went to gather coffee and dessert, Perry sat in thought. After glancing at the calendar this morning, he'd realized that Mother's Day was just three weeks away. Over the years, Perry had noticed that every year as Mother's Day approached Della grew very solemn and even withdrew from him a bit. More often than not, when the day arrived, Della would decide she needed some private time. He always thought it was just time she used to remember her mother. As the time passed he thought she possibly saw the day as a reminder of what they never had, of what they missed out on. So, not having much use for the day himself, he would leave her alone with her thoughts and after a few days she would be back to her old self again. He had no idea how truly awful it was for her, or why. He had no idea that it was a day full of self recrimination and 'what ifs', of heartache and a lot of tears. He wanted to make that up to her, to both of them.

Paul could tell Perry was deep in thought. Assuming it was about work Paul asked, "Something I can help with?"

"Oh, I was just thinking. I was trying to make plans for Mother's Day."

"Mother's Day?" Paul didn't quite understand Perry's need to make plans for Mother's Day; he thought that was the kids' job.

"Yes Paul, Mother's Day is in three weeks and it's my wife and daughter's first one together so I want to make it special."

"You really like saying that don't you? Your 'wife' and 'daughter' I mean."

Perry smiled broadly. "You're right, I do. There was a time, especially during the hell that was San Francisco, that I didn't think I would ever get to say either one, let alone both of them."

"Well, what about a party? You know, introduce Jenna to everybody and all."

Perry rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to come up with something as original as a party. Besides that's a little too festive. While this is a day of celebration for Della, and to a degree for Jenna, it is also Jenna's first Mother's Day without Connor. I know how happy she is to have Della and me, but I can only imagine how painful it will still be for her."

"Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that. I guess it is kind of a double edged sword." Paul leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Well, there's always jewelry."

Perry growled. "Your creativity and brilliance are astounding."

"I didn't mean just any old hunk of diamonds or anything. You're good at coming up with things that have meaning and feeling and all that other stuff. You know, like you did with Della's wedding ring and her bracelet."

Perry considered that for a moment.

"Didn't you say Jenna's birthday was the same month as Della's? Maybe you could come up with some kind of matching thing. Then again, Jenna seems the type to appreciate the simpler things in life like Della does. Maybe they would both prefer to just have some time to be together."

Perry suddenly slapped Paul on the back. He'd come up with an idea. "I knew there was some reason we kept you around."

Paul harrumphed. "Well, since a few minutes ago I was unoriginal, uncreative, and had a complete lack of brilliance, I'll take that as a compliment."

Just then the ladies came out on the patio with the coffee and dessert. Della leaned down to give Perry a quick kiss before flashing him a smile and a wink. Even to this day there were times when she could not resist him. He was just as good looking as he ever was, and so adorable. And he was hers.

Paul started making faces as Jenna laughed. "Gross… you two get a room. Just to warn you Jenna, they've always been like this. So don't expect them to change anytime soon."

"Like what?" Perry demanded.

"All in love and kissy face and stuff. Atleast when it was just us."

"Wait until you find the woman of your dreams and fall in love. Then we'll see how you act. Besides we're in the privacy of our own home."

Della decided to ignore them both. "You two looked like you were having a pretty deep discussion earlier. Care to share it with us?"

"No," Perry he answered dryly.

Della gave him a sideways glance that let him know she was not fooled by his gruffness.

"Oh Mom, I forgot to tell you, next Friday I'll have another ultrasound if you want to come. Hopefully we'll be able to tell what it is this time."

"Of course I want to come. Just let me know what time and I'll schedule any appointments around it."

Perry decided to put his two cents in. "Now why do you two want to ruin one of the great surprises in life? Wouldn't it be more fun to let the suspense build until he or she is born?"

"No," they simultaneously shouted in disbelief.

Perry and Paul just looked at each other.

Jenna was first to begin the explanations. "There are so many plans that have to be made."

Now it was Della's turn. "There is so much we have to do and so many things that have to be bought."

"I have to choose a name."

"And pick out furniture."

"And decorate the nursery."

"And buy clothes, and blankets, and bedding."

"Not to mention strollers, car seats, high chairs, swings, and …."

Paul started laughing. Jenna and Della were both emphatic and Perry looked like a cat watching a swinging pendulum; his head going back and forth between the two of them.

Perry didn't understand why they were making this so complicated. And, ever the lawyer, he had an argument prepared. "Can't most of that wait until the baby is born? You can choose two names; one for a boy and one for a girl. The same with clothes; buy a few necessities for both, or some things that could work for either one. As far as the nursery is concerned, the baby isn't going to have a clue if its' room was decorated when it got here or not. You won't need a stroller right away and the baby won't use a high chair for months. And you don't need to know the sex to choose a crib or a car seat. Those things are pretty universal aren't they?"

With wide eyes, Della and Jenna were both looking at him as though he'd lost his mind. "Oh no, Daddy, I would go crazy being so unprepared."

"Perry, Jenna is right. Taking care of the baby is going to be enough of a handful. Add in the stress of having so many things left undone and it would be a recipe for disaster."

Perry still thought they were making a much bigger deal out of this than was needed. What did they think people did when they didn't have the means of finding out ahead of time? Those children seemed just fine and so did their parents. However, Perry knew when he was up against it. Now that he had two female minds to deal with, he knew he didn't have a prayer. Perry smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he thought to himself. Holding his hands up in surrender, he caved, "okay, okay, we'll do it your way. We find out what the baby is next week." Grinning he leaned over and patted Jenna's stomach. "That is as long as squirt here cooperates better than she did the last time."

"She?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, she, and I have very good instincts." Perry looked quite pleased with himself.

Jenna looked to Della who simply shook her head and shrugged.

Paul decided now was a good time to make his exit. "Well folks, it has been fun, but all this baby talk is starting to cramp my playboy style so I'll be leaving now."

"Not to mention you still have to get that interview you flubbed up last night," Perry grumbled.

Paul tried his best to ignore him. "Jenna it was very nice meeting you and I look forward to seeing you again very soon. He kissed Della on the cheek. "Bye Della thanks for dinner."

Della patted his hand. "You're welcome, dear, anytime. Be careful, Paul." She shouted as he got to the door.

"I always am."

Della returned her attention to Perry. "I don't know why you give him such a hard time."

"It's good for him; keeps him motivated."

Della just rolled her eyes as Jenna stood and began clearing the table. "Oh no you don't." Della stood and took the plates from Jenna's hand. "You are still supposed to be taking it easy." She studied Jenna for a moment in one of those ways that only a mother could. "You look a little tired, dear, why don't you go take a hot bath before you go to bed."

Jenna had to admit she was tired and even though she wasn't cramping she had felt a few twinges. It probably was best that she go to bed. "Okay, but only for another day or two and then I'm going back to work."

Della raised her eyebrow before kissing her good night, "we'll see now scoot."

Jenna then stood on tip toes to kiss her father's cheek. "Good night, Daddy."

Perry held his daughter close and hugged her tightly. "Good night, Jenna," he returned, kissing her forehead.

After Jenna had gone to bed and the kitchen had been cleaned, Della hopped up on the cabinet and pulled Perry towards her with a wicked grin. "Della…what are you doing?"

She looked at him with wide eyed innocence. "I'm only doing as you told me. I'm remembering where we left off." She placed a hand at the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. Della began kissing him with such passion he was taken aback. "Or have you already forgotten?"

"N..no…I…I didn't forget." Holding his eyes with hers she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and started caressing his chest, all the while staring into his eyes with a look of sheer seduction. Placing warm kisses on him, she began swirling her tongue against his flesh. Della could hear his moan.

Perry began to nuzzle her neck and then kissed his way to her mouth as her hands continued to roam over him. He murmured against her lips. "I figured…mmmm….figured you'd be afraid ….afraid Jenna would hear… oh, God…hear us."

Della paused and looked up at him. The look in her eyes was enough to make him nearly lose control. "Well then, Mr. Mason, I guess you'll just have to learn to be quiet."

"Me, be quiet? Need I refresh your memory of a certain…"

Smiling coyly, she interrupted him. "Maybe we both need to learn to be quiet."

Perry didn't waste anytime in clutching her to him and kissing her hard. With a caressing touch, he pushed aside the neck of her blouse and began kissing her throat and the area of her collarbone. Della concentrated on the feel of him against her. She ran her hands over his back, his ears, through his hair. After a satisfying interval he moved his kisses lower to the tops of her breasts. In a few moments she sighed, "Per….Perry." Della couldn't take it anymore. Knowing her desires Perry helped her down from the cabinet and led her quietly to their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10 'Fortunes'

"As It Should Be"

Chapter 10 "Fortunes"

Della Street Mason slept fitfully. She was writhing in her sleep. Her dreams had overtaken her. She could see herself lying in the bedroom of her childhood home. Della glanced around the room of her youth. The walls were still a bright yellow. Her father had painted it for her. At the time, he said her bright smile reminded him of a daisy, and that the color suited her. Della had always loved daisies. The furniture was still the same. It was in this room that Della had planned out her entire future. She had dreamt of her first kiss, her first dance, and her first love. Della and her friends had perused bridal magazines to find 'just the right dress' that they would wear 'someday'. They had talked about what they would name their children and whether they wanted a boy or a girl first.

Della moaned as another pain wrapped itself around her body. It began as a hot tightness and before it was complete had become a stabbing cramp that caused her knees to draw up and her breath to catch. As the pain subsided Della thought about how far her reality was from the perfect life that she had envisioned for herself as a young girl. Yet another pain came rushing over her, and Della tried to slow her breathing in order to keep herself from hyperventilating. She realized that the pains were coming closer together. Hot tears came to her eyes. She knew she should go to the hospital, but her breaking heart kept her there. "It's almost over," she thought to herself. Della didn't want to go to the hospital. For one, she hated them. And two, she knew they would put her under a twilight sleep which would make her forget everything. And this she did not want to forget. Della wanted to cling to every last second that she had her baby with her. Besides, she had been told that first labors usually took hours upon hours and she hadn't been in labor long. Della briefly wondered if she was torturing herself. Not because she was forcing herself to endure the pain, but because she wanted to remember every moment of giving away her baby.

As much as she had convinced herself it was the right thing, Della still couldn't bear to think of having to say goodbye. In a very short time her baby… their baby… would be gone, and she was going to have to figure out how to survive afterwards. Della worked her way through another pain. This one was the worst by far. If she hadn't known better Della would sworn someone was stabbing her and turning the knife within her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Della's thoughts went to him; wishing he were with her now. She wondered what he was doing right then. She pictured him sitting at his desk, maybe going over a contract. He would be rubbing his left earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, trying to maintain his concentration on the complex document, and completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to become a father. She needed him. She wanted him. She loved him. Yes, even after everything that had happened between the two of them, she still loved him. And she knew she always would.

Sitting up, Della reached for the phone. She dialed the first four numbers and then stopped. What would she tell him? What did she expect him to do? It wouldn't change what she knew was best; at least for Perry and the baby. He had made it clear that he didn't love her, hadn't he? When he had begun to cool off their relationship she had still thought she could see something in his eyes. Sadness? A longing perhaps? But then Laura had re-entered the equation and Della had told herself it was just wishful thinking. Besides, even if Laura weren't in the picture, Della still had to protect Perry's career and his reputation. Slowly Della placed the receiver back in its cradle.

Suddenly her body was slammed with another contraction, and Della could no longer remain quiet. The sound that emanated from her scared her. It had only been a few hours. "Should I be in this much pain so soon?" She asked herself. Deciding it could be dangerous to wait any longer she picked up the phone again to call a cab. By the time the cab arrived twenty minutes later, Della had had five more contractions. She had always considered herself pretty tough when it came to physical pain but this was ridiculous. As much as Della didn't want to succumb to the medication she knew she would be given, she also wasn't sure how much more she could endure. Slowly she lumbered her way down the front steps and into the cab. The look on the driver's face would have been comical had she not been in so much pain.

Della had squeezed her eyes shut and was trying to breathe through yet another pain when she heard the cab driver release and expletive. "What is it?" She asked. The cab driver turned to look at her nervously.

"There has been some sort of pile up on the bridge and we're stuck. It'll probably be a half hour before they're finished clearing it." The look on Della's face must have resembled something of sheer panic because the driver hastily stumbled over his words. "I think I can manage to turn around and try to take a different route but it probably won't be much shorter."

The torturous, stabbing pain began again and Della moaned loudly. "I don't care. You just have to get me there as soon as possible." Just then Della felt a wet warmth flood her legs. Della's eyes were as large as saucers. "Please you have to hurry."

Eventually they made it to the hospital. The driver, who was a bundle of nerves by this point, nearly tripped over himself trying to get out of the car and find her some help. Soon an orderly hurried out and helped Della into a wheelchair. He progressed quickly towards the delivery room but was stalled by the elevator. Della couldn't take much more. She was trying her best not to scream, but she felt that she was nearing the very fine edge of her limits. With every contraction Della could feel a fiery, burning, stinging sensation. She forced herself to breathe deeply, trying not to push. Finally they reached the delivery room. Masked nurses and doctors were running about. One told her his name and that he would be filling in for her doctor, who was out of town. She looked over as a nurse stuck a needle in her arm and a burning heat made a trail through her arm. The urge to bear down became uncontrollable. Della could no longer fight it. Her body began to act on its own accord. She began to see spots as the medication began to take effect, but she still fought it, not ready to succumb to delirium. Della knew it would take a few minutes for the morphine and scopolamine to reach their full effect and she also knew she would not remember anything that happened once it did. Another urge to push washed over her and her body responded. Tears flooded her face. Della didn't want it to happen. She didn't want it to be over. She wanted to keep this precious life inside her forever.

Suddenly Della felt the slippery mass of arms and legs slide from her body. She heard herself scream. It sounded as if it echoed from a far away distance. Della looked on as the doctor handed the baby to the nurse. In the distance, Della heard someone tell her it was a girl. Red, wriggling, and screaming, Della had never seen anything more beautiful, nor had she ever felt such instantaneous love. Della could fight it no more as the darkness began to close in on her.

"Della? Della? What is it, love? What's wrong?" Perry had felt her tossing and turning and had awoken completely when he heard her cry out. He reached over and pulled her into his arms. Her pillow was wet from her tears and they continued to fall down her face.

The fog from her dream had not yet cleared and Della continued to cry out. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. She's gone and it's my fault. I gave her away. I'm sorry."

Perry realized she was talking about Jenna. He pulled her close and began planting kisses in her hair. "Della, wake up honey. It's okay. Come on sweetheart, it's okay. Jenna is back with us and she's fine. Everything is going to be alright. It was just a bad dream." Della slowly lifted her head to look at him. Her face was still wet with tears, and Perry gently wiped them away. "Will you tell me about it?" he asked softly. She took a deep breath and agreed. Reluctantly she began to tell him the story of the day Jenna was born. It was a story she had never shared with anyone.

As Perry continued to hold her the memories of the last time she saw her baby girl poured into her consciousness; just as they had done so many times over the years. This too, she shared with her husband.

The nurse had entered her room to see Della staring out the window crying. It seemed as though the tears would never stop. "Miss Street," the kind woman placed a sympathetic hand on Della's arm. "I know what you're going through. And, while the heartache is always with you, it does lessen over time." Della nodded. "Would you like to see your baby now?"

"Please," was her only response. Della felt like a shell as she watched the nurse turn around and leave. Soon the nurse returned pushing a metal bassinet. She gingerly picked up the tiny bundle and placed it in Della's arms. Della looked at the nurse with gratefulness, "thank you."

After the nurse left, Della gently pulled back the lightweight blanket to study the infant sleeping peacefully in her arms. She rubbed her hand over the soft, dark hair that had already begun to curl on her little girl's head. As her fingers roamed over her daughter's face Della memorized her every feature. The little round nose, chubby cheeks, and soft pink lips were the most perfect things Della had ever seen. And then, ever so slowly, the little girl opened her eyes. They were unmistakable; clear and sparkling, deep blue eyes framed by long, dark lashes. Only one other person on Earth had eyes like those, her father. The little girl seemed to look straight into her soul, as if trying to let Della know she knew she was her mother, and Della's tears began again in earnest. She hugged her baby close and placed soft kisses into the dark curls before whispering, "I will always love you and I will pray everyday that you are happy and loved. Please know that I am trying to do what is best for you, and maybe someday, when you are old enough to understand, we can see each other again." Della continued to hug her daughter tightly, memorizing the feel and the smell of her, trying to absorb every one of the little whimpers and grunts that newborns often make. She fed her the bottle that the nurse had left for her, smiling at the constant sucking motion of the tiny mouth. Della couldn't keep the 'what ifs' from running through her mind. All too soon, the nurse came back to take the baby away. Before handing her back to the nurse, Della kissed her once more and whispered again, "I love you and I will never ever forget you." As soon as they were gone Della's body heaved with her sobs. Della Street had never felt so empty, or so completely alone. She knew she would never be the same again.

After she finished Perry mustered the strength to speak. "I wish I had been with you," his voice cracked, "I wish I could have helped you."

Della sat quietly for a long time. Suddenly she lifted her head, "Perry?" New tears filled her eyes. "Oh Perry, I'm so sorry. I…"

Perry quickly placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "Della, I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. At least not on this subject." Della lowered her eyes and tried to move away but Perry wouldn't let her. Instead he held her tighter and lifted her head so she was forced to look him in the eye. "Della, look at me. I have forgiven you, and you have forgiven me. More importantly you have forgiven yourself. And Jenna has forgiven both of us."

Della touched his face. "I know and you're right," she sighed. "It's just the timing. It always seems that every year around Mother's Day and Jenna's birthday I have the same dream." Due to the fact that Della had been so intent on wanting to experience the birth of her baby, her conscious had forced her to relive it time and time again. Perry was listening to her intently. "It's always so real. It's like living that day over and over again. It was both the most wonderful and the most awful day of my life all rolled into one."

"You've always had this dream?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded. "Yes, I always tried to avoid you during those times to keep you from growing concerned or discovering anything."

Perry pulled his wife back into his embrace and gently tucked her head under his chin. "Oh Della, my sweet Della," he murmured into her hair. "Your first concern has always been me hasn't it? You've always sacrificed yourself and your dreams to protect me and my happiness haven't you?"

Della rubbed her hand across his broad chest. "I wouldn't say I _sacrificed _myself necessarily, but I have done what I thought was best in order to make you happy. At least I've tried. I guess I haven't always been successful have I? There were still times when you got hurt."

"So did you. Della, no one's life can be completely pain free and no one's life can be perfect. Sometimes we have to experience pain in order to know what matters most to us." They lay together in thoughtful silence before Perry released her to get up. "Wait here for a second." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a box from which he removed a small slip of paper. Sliding back into bed, he grinned at her. "Do you remember that crazy case we had with all the mind controlled monkeys?"

"Yes," she said with a hesitant smile. Della wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Do you remember this?" He asked handing her the slip paper.

As she took it her eyes widened and a small smile played at the corners of her mouth. It was the fortune slip Della had gotten during one of their Chinese dinners long ago. "Of course I remember it." Della narrowed her eyes at him. "Although _someone_ told me I had lost it. Apparently that _someone_ kept it for himself."

Perry laughed and kissed her forehead. "Only because I had just as many hopes of it coming true as you did." He began to recite to her from memory. "If you marry him you will be very happy and will present him with a man child who will be very much like his father."

Perry placed the fortune on his nightstand and turned to take her face in his hands. "After all these years, Della, it has finally come true. Well, except the man child was a woman child," he laughed, "but I wouldn't trade her for anything." Della's eyes crinkled as she grinned at him. "What I'm trying to say is this. The road that we've traveled throughout our lives hasn't been perfect, and the things we've done to get to where we are haven't always been perfect either. But the destination, where we are right now, is as close to perfect as anyone is going to get." Perry paused to brush a stray curl from her eyes. "We may have gone a round about way to get here, but it's exactly where we have always been meant to be. And I, for one, am very, very glad."

Della flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad too. I love you so much, Perry."

Perry Mason kissed his wife gently. "That's good honey, because I love you more than anything on this Earth. Now let's get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.

"Alright," Della agreed settling down into his arms. "Just promise to hold me close tonight?"

"Mrs. Mason that is by far the easiest promise I have ever made."

The next morning dawned bright in the Mason household. True to his word Della was still wrapped tightly in her husband's embrace. Moving slowly, so as not to wake him, she turned to face Perry. Della gently ran a finger across his forehead and down the side of his face before leaning in to kiss him. Her first kiss was just a brush. Then she kissed him again with more fervor. When she pulled back Perry opened one eye to stare at her and grinned. "I'm only partially awake, my dear. I think I need a little more encouragement."

Della giggled. "It would be my pleasure, sir," she replied before obliging him with great passion.

"Wow, do you wake-up all the fellows with this kind of personal service or am I just special?"

Della batted her eyes and gave him a demure smile before answering. "You, my dear, are definitely one of a kind."

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear, and it had better stay that way," he growled before rolling her beneath him to return her kisses. After a long moment Perry pulled back. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning to you too, Counselor."

Perry leaned down and kissed her gently, almost reverently, before nuzzling her neck, "and Happy Mother's Day." When he pulled back to look at her the smile she wore made her glow.

"Thank you, Perry. Perry?" He was still staring at her as though he hadn't heard her. "What are you thinking about?"

"You look absolutely radiant. I think motherhood is agreeing with you."

Della's smile grew larger still. "Yes, I think I have made the transition quite well. And speaking of motherhood, you still haven't told Jenna or me what you have planned for today."

Perry gave her a triumphant grin. "I have managed to keep it a secret haven't I? I must admit I am quite proud of myself for accomplishing that feat. You usually are very good at wheedling things out of me."

Just then the phone rang and Della reached a hand over her head to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Oh good morning, sweetheart." Della glanced at Perry to let him know it was Jenna. "Are you still at home? I figured you would have gone to the hospital early to do your rounds."

"No, since I don't have any patients waiting to discharge, I decided to wait until this evening to round. I was calling to see what the great Perry Mason has up his sleeve."

"We were just discussing that when you called. Actually, it was more along the lines of your father gloating because he thinks he has finally managed to keep a secret from me."

"Oh please, Dad would never gloat." Jenna replied with a caustic tone.

Della could almost feel Jenna rolling her eyes through the phone and she couldn't help laughing. "I still haven't managed to get anything out of him so I'll let you talk to him. But first I want to know how you are doing. I know today is going to be hard for you."

"I'm doing alright, Mom, and I know I have you and Dad to help me if it starts getting difficult."

Della struggled to keep her voice from weakening. She didn't want to upset Jenna when she was handling things so well. "Yes, you do, and you always will. If you're sure you're alright then I'll let you talk to your father. I'll see you in a little while. Bye sweetheart." Della handed the phone to Perry and went to start some coffee.

"Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?"

"So far so good," she tried to reassure him. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I'll tell you what. You just make sure you are dressed and ready to go by about 11:30 and you'll find out then."

Jenna let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you always this mysterious?"

"Why don't you stick around and find out," Perry suggested coyly.

"You're hopeless you know that don't you?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. Your Mom still seems to hold out some hope for me. Lord only knows why."

"Hmmm, maybe she knows something we don't." Jenna took a deep breath and released it. "Alright, since you still won't divulge any specifics, I will follow your instructions and be ready by 11:30."

Later, when Della emerged from the shower, she found Perry missing and two dozen yellow roses on the kitchen table. She walked over and picked up the card, pausing to take in the fragrance of the roses, before reading it. "Pick up Jenna and be a pier 19 at 12:30. I love you, Perry."

On her way to Jenna's Della reflected upon how happy she was. It was the first time in thirty years that she hadn't cried the day away. But Della knew that Jenna had to be struggling through today. She also knew that, like Jenna said, she and Perry would get her through whatever difficult times Jenna may have. She and Jenna spoke nearly everyday and the bond between the two of them continued to grow. Jenna and Perry were just as close even though they teased each other mercilessly. As far as Della and Perry were concerned, they had never been happier or more in love. And they were both elated about the baby. A couple of weeks ago, Della had accompanied Jenna to the hospital for her ultrasound. Della had been amazed at the sight. She'd never seen one up close before. Most of the time she hadn't a clue what was on the screen, but the technician had gotten several clear shots of the baby's face. And since the baby was more cooperative this time they were able to determine the sex. Jenna had the technician print out several pictures so that she and Perry could have a few.

Della had left Perry at the office unwillingly working on a brief. Perry could be a bit overbearing when it came to the well-being of the people he loved. He didn't mean any harm by it. It was just an expression of his love and luckily Jenna found it rather humorous. But Della still didn't want Jenna to feel smothered so she convinced Perry to stay at the office. As doctor appointments usually go, they were running behind so Jenna and Della had to wait a while. Needless to say, by the time Della returned to the office Perry had nearly worn a hole in the carpet with all of his pacing.

"What happened? What's wrong? What took so long? Is the baby okay?" Perry was so worked up he was in courtroom mode now, and his questions came at Della in rapid fire succession. His concern was evident in his face.

"Perry, calm down. Nothing is wrong, in fact, everything is perfect. I'm sorry it took so long. We had to wait for an eternity." Relief flooded his face.

"So you're sure everything is alright? There haven't been any residual effects from her fall?"

Della shook her head. "No, darling, Jenna is fine, just fine, and so is the baby." She held the pictures up in front of him, "want to see?"

"Of course I want to see," he grinned and took the pictures from her. After a few minutes of studying them, he complained, "Della, I can't make out a single thing."

Chuckling, she reassured him. "Don't feel bad, I had a hard time with it myself." Della carefully pointed out the head, the facial features, and the arms and legs.

"This is all wonderful, Della. But it still doesn't tell me if it's a boy or a girl."

"My, my, aren't we Mr. Impatient? I thought you didn't want to know what it is. I thought you didn't want to ruin one of the few great surprises in life." She grinned at him teasingly, and her expression had an "I know something you don't know" air about it. "Besides you were so positive it's a girl that you didn't seem to need us to tell you anything."

He huffed, "Alright, alright, stop teasing me." He looked like a happy, expectant child. "Now tell me."

"Okay, okay," she grinned in surrender, and put her arms around his neck. "I hope you don't mind being outnumbered. Three against one is hardly fair but…."

Perry's eyes grew wide. "Really, I was right? It's a girl?"

"Uh huh," she laughed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. I guess you're happy?"

He picked her up and twirled her around before placing her back down and kissing her. "What do you think? Of course, I would be just as happy if it was a boy but…"

"But you have a special soft spot in you heart for little girls?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Della pulled into the large circular drive in front of Jenna's home. Della really loved it here. It was a beautiful home on a secluded, peaceful estate. Jenna must have been waiting on her because she opened the door before Della was even completely out of the car. Once Della made it to the entrance she pulled Jenna into a deep embrace and they hugged tightly. "Are you still okay?"

Jenna nodded an affirmation. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you're here though. Just let me grab my things and I'll be ready to go."

Della noticed the yellow roses on the entry table. "So you got yellow roses too?"

"Uh huh, the card said they were just to let me know how much he loved me. As if I didn't already know," she added thoughtfully. "Ready?"

Della could tell that some of Jenna's levity was forced, but she decided to let it go for now.

It was a beautiful California day. The kind of day you see on postcards. The sun was warm and the sky was a crystal blue with white billowy clouds. There was just enough wind blowing to be comfortable. Large, elegant sailboats glided across silver waters that glistened like ice. Della and Jenna arrived at the pier, and a man dressed in a captain's uniform greeted them. "Mrs. Mason? Dr. Murphy?"

"Yes," they greeted

"I'm Captain Jeffers," he extended his hand. After they exchanged greetings, he asked, "If you will please follow me?"

As they followed Jenna looked to Della. "Do you know yet what's going on?"

Della just shrugged, "not a clue."

Captain Jeffers led them aboard a luxurious fifty foot yacht. "Welcome aboard ladies. We'll be pulling out soon." He showed them to a topside sitting area where a small, elegant table had been set up. "If you'll make yourselves comfortable your lunch will be served once we are out of the harbor." He noticed their confused expressions, smiled at them, and added, "We're only taking a short excursion and will be back by 4:00; just in case you were wondering." The Captain slipped his hand into his coat pocket and produced a note which he handed to Della. "This is from Mr. Mason," he said before leaving them to move towards the helm of the boat.

Della thanked him, opened the note, and began reading it aloud to Jenna. "I thought you would both enjoy some time alone with each other. I'll meet you when you get back. Enjoy yourselves and know that I love you both very much."

"Is he always this…?" Jenna's voice drifted off as she glanced around the boat.

Della finished for her, "thoughtful, caring, and loving? Yes, he is."

Jenna and Della stood at the rail and enjoyed the view of the passing scenery until it was time for their lunch. Jenna grew excited when she talked about her plans to join the new neonatal clinic in town after the baby was born. Della just watched her as her excitement grew. "There is another doctor and several other staff who are also having babies so they're going to build a small day care as part of the clinic. That way she'll be able to always be with me when I'm at the office.

"Oh Jenna, that will be wonderful! And your father and I will be able to schedule things at the office so that when you're on call we can keep her. Of course, we hope to have her more often than that, but it's a start."

Jenna started laughing. "I have a feeling if either one of us is able to pry her from Dad's clutches it will be a miracle."

Della joined in the laughter. "You're probably right about that. Jenna, he is so excited about this baby. I've never seen him like this before. Just prepare yourself for her to be very, very spoiled."

"I'm just glad that she has someone to love her." Jenna was glad to see how much they both wanted this baby in their lives. She already knew that she and the baby both would be loved unconditionally.

A waiter appeared with a cart so Jenna and Della took a seat at the table so their lunch could be served. "I still can't believe that Dad was able to keep all of this from you."

"Neither can I. Actually I know I could have gotten it out of him if I'd wanted to, but I decided to let him have his fun," she winked.

"So do you and Dad still want to find a bigger place?" Jenna knew they had been talking about buying a new house. They were still living in Della's two bedroom home that she'd bought while Perry was still in San Francisco. Della was wanting more space and at least one more bedroom so that the baby could have her own room when she was with them. And she and Perry both wanted to be closed to Jenna. As things were, it was at least a forty five minute drive from one home to the other. And that was on a good day.

"Yes," Della said. "We've actually already looked at a few. But like your father says, I'm picky. The ones we've looked at that are close enough to you are either too big or I just don't like them."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that."

Della looked confused, "you were?"

"Yes, because I have an idea. Do you remember me telling you that there was a guest house on the back side of my property?" Della nodded. "Well, how would you feel about moving in there?" Jenna hurried on trying to sell her mother on the idea. "It has three bedrooms and three bathrooms, a study, a large open kitchen and living area, a breakfast nook, and a separate dining area." Jenna grew more animated as she spoke and her already arched eyebrows rose up and down with her voice. "The design of it is very much like the main house, which you've said how much you loved, with the crown moldings and built in book cases. There is a large stone fireplace in the living room and a smaller one in the master suite. The master bath has a large walk in shower and a Jacuzzi, and the kitchen has all the amenities that Dad, the gourmet chef, could possibly want. And it sits far back in the wooded area behind the main house so you would have all the privacy you could want. There is a peaceful stream that runs just behind it and a private courtyard for you to putter around in. You could even put a hot tub out there and no one would ever know."

Della had watched Jenna's growing enthusiasm and she had to admit the proposition was enticing, but she wasn't sure. "Jenna, are really sure you want us that close? What about your own privacy?"

"Oh Mom, there is plenty of room. There is a separate entrance to the guest house and it's so secluded that, unless you were up at the main house, I wouldn't even know you were there. Besides, when Jack and I decided to build the guest house, we built it with the idea that Mother would move in there eventually. I get so lonely in that great big house all by myself, but since Jack and I designed it and built it together, I couldn't bear to sell it. It would make me feel better to have you and Dad so close. This house would give you plenty of room but still be cozy like you like it. You would be even closer to the office than you are now. So what do you think?"

"Well," Della started out hesitantly and then smiled, "it does seem to be the most logical solution. I tell you what, let me talk to your father about it and see what he says. If he's alright with the idea then we'll come take a look at it." Della reached over and squeezed Jenna's hand. Just then the waiter appeared with their dessert and then placed to small, black velvet boxes in front of each of them and handed Della another card. "Mr. Mason said this was just a little surprise for each of you," the waiter informed them with a smile.

Della just shook her head. Even after all this time she was still amazed at the things to which Perry would go to make sure she knew how much he loved her, and now, how much he loved Jenna. Once again Della read the card aloud. "Just a little reminder to ensure that neither of you ever forget what you have found in each other." Jenna picked up the box and gasped as she opened it. Della then did the same.

"Oh my goodness these are beautiful," Jenna exclaimed. Tucked inside each box was an identical platinum ring that contained a large solitary pearl encrusted with diamonds. Tears had formed in Jenna's eyes.

"Yes, they are beautiful," Della sighed, wondering what she had ever done to deserve such a wonderful man.

"And it compliments your wedding ring beautifully." Jenna paused for a moment. "He… he had these made that way didn't he?"

"I'm sure he did," she agreed. They sat in silence for several minutes before Jenna reached her hand over and took hold of her mother's. Della looked up at her and smiled. "I want you to know how grateful I am that you wanted to share this day with me. It's something that I didn't ever think would happen."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Mom." Jenna reached down into her bag and pulled out a small package. "I wanted to give you this. It isn't much but I thought you would like it."

Della took the gift and carefully opened it. She smiled a tearful smile when she saw it. It was a framed photo of Jenna and Connor at the hospital when Connor was born. It was a copy of the one she had seen on Jenna's nightstand a few weeks ago.

"I saw you looking at it and I thought…"

Della voice faltered, "I absolutely love it sweetheart, thank you."

Della excused herself to go to the bathroom and Jenna walked over to the rail of the yacht to stare out at the oily water. For the first time that day she let her tears fall. When Della came back she saw Jenna standing there, her shoulders shaking from her sobs. She'd known that it would happen. It was inevitable. Della learned quickly that Jenna was a very strong person, but she also knew that Jenna needed to allow herself to grieve. No matter how much Della may have wanted to take her daughter's pain away she knew she needed to feel it. Feeling it was the only way to allow it to slowly dissolve. Della stood behind her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Jenna turned within her arms and buried her face in her shoulder as she sobbed. Just like all those years ago Della held her daughter close and whispered to her how much she loved her.

After a few minutes, Jenna looked up at Della. "I just miss them so much, Mom. Sometimes I don't know what to do next without them."

Della wiped at the tears that were streaming down Jenna's face. "I know sweetheart, I know." They sat down in the cushioned seating area that surrounded the edge of the yacht. "I know that may sound trite but if I could give them back to you I would. I would do whatever it took to make it happen. Your father and I love you Jenna and we are going to do what we can to help you make it through this." Della pulled Jenna back into her embrace and kissed her forehead. They sat together for a long time; each of them allowing their pain to be eased by the presence of another's love and support.

When they docked Perry was standing at the end of the pier waiting for them. He grinned as they approached him. "Did you girls have a good day?"

"Of course we did," Jenna assured, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Daddy. The ring is gorgeous."

"I'm glad, honey." Perry released her and looked to his wife. "What about you? You didn't get sea sick did you?"

Della beamed up at him before giving him a light kiss. "No, dear, I did just fine, and Jenna and I had a wonderful day. Thank you very much."

Perry surveyed them both closely. He could tell that it had been an emotional day for both of them, but overall they both looked happy. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves, and the rings were the least I could do. Two beautiful rings for two very beautiful women." He paused to kiss them both on the cheek. "It's still early. Do you want to come out to the house, Jenna?"

"As much as I would love too I have to get a cab and go to the hospital. I still have rounds to make."

"Oh, honey," Della said, "don't worry with a cab. You can take my car and your father and I will come out tomorrow and pick it up. Maybe we can discuss some of those housing options you suggested," she added with a wink.

"That sounds good," she agreed. Della hugged her father goodbye. "Thanks again for everything," she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jenna then turned to her mother and they held each other tightly and her voice cracked. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

"You too, sweetheart," Della whispered.

"And thank you for being with me. I'm not sure how I would have handled it without you."

Della rubbed her arms up and down before reassuring her. "You would have done just fine, but I'm glad I was able to make it a little easier for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Perry's eyes glistened as he observed the exchange. He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they waved goodbye to Jenna. He cleared his throat in order to make an attempt to sound normal. "So Jenna had a few ideas about a new house for us?"

"Yes, she did. I'll tell you about it later." She turned to face him and he slipped his arms around her waist. "But let's go home. I have something I need to do first," her voice slipped to a lower tone.

"Oh? May I ask what that something is?" His voice was just as intimate.

"Let's just say that I want to make sure my husband knows exactly how grateful I am for all he does for me. And that he knows just how much I love him and how wonderful I think he is." She moved towards him. He closed the remaining distance, and their lips met.

After a very satisfying interval, Perry pulled back a bit. "Happy Mother's Day, darling," he whispered against her lips.


	11. Ch 11 'Bibs, Cribs, and Hormones Oh My!

Title: "As It Should Be"

Chapter 11 "Bibs, Cribs, and Hormones- Oh My!"

Author: Lauren

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters, I am not making any money on this story, nor do I intend any infringement.

Rating: PG

Della and Jenna pulled into the drive leading to Perry and Della's new home in order for her to drop off her packages. It had been a busy Saturday morning for mother and daughter. The pair had been from one children's shop to the other buying anything and everything that caught their eye. Perry and Paul had been instructed to stay at Jenna's and put together the furniture for the nursery.

It was hard for Della to believe it had been just over three months since she and Perry had fallen in love with the guesthouse on Jenna's estate. And they loved the idea of being so close to Jenna and the baby. Jenna had been quick to dispel their remaining reservations about being in her way. Once that had been taken care of Perry and Della had both quickly agreed to Jenna's plan for them to move in to the guesthouse.

Before moving in they had made a few changes; painting and wallpapering, new carpets and hardwoods and such. Perry had also requested they build a sunroom off of the kitchen. Della had liked the idea. She figured that it would give Perry a place to partake in one of his favorite hobbies; flowers, particularly orchids. And it would give her a place to relax and unwind as well.

Perry and Della had both wanted as much of the work done as possible before they moved in. Never having lived in anything other than an apartment building for most of his adult life, Perry had enjoyed overseeing the construction and had worked with Jenna's gardener to oversee the landscaping crews also. They had managed to get the front of their property landscaped before getting settled in just two weeks ago. Lush, ornate greenery, palm and orange trees, as well as bougainvillea and jasmine were all used to give the house the appearance of a tropical oasis. And now that they had finally finished unpacking all of the boxes Perry was working with both crews to complete the construction of a teakwood deck off of the master suite, complete with a sunken hot tub, and then the final landscaping would be added to the back of the house. Hopefully it would all be finished in another month's time. Of course one could never count on construction deadlines. Once the additions were complete the result would be nearly twice the amount of space as they'd had at Della's house and a surprising amount of privacy. There was plenty of room for the two of them as well as a guest room and a spare nursery for the baby.

Perry and Della were in love with their new home and couldn't wait for everything to be done. They were also still having fun decorating it together. Della had insisted that, except for a few sentimental things, they buy all new furnishings and décor. She'd wanted to start fresh and for their home to reflect both of their tastes.

After dropping Della's things off, she and Jenna headed up to the main house in search of Perry and Paul. Each of them was busy trying to juggle armloads of shopping bags up the winding staircase when they heard a loud noise. Just as they approached the landing they halted, startled by the grumbling bellows emanating from the room just ahead of them. Neither of them could help but giggle like schoolgirls at the ranting of the two would be carpenters.

"Paul! Hold it still!"

"Geez, Perry, all you have to do is stick the screw in the hole and turn! How long can that possibly take?"

"It wouldn't take nearly as long if you would hold those pieces together and stop letting them slip!"

"For crying out loud Perry this thing is solid wood and it's heavy!"

The next sound they heard were the pieces of partially assembled furniture clattering to the floor. They quickly entered the soon to be nursery. Jenna couldn't help but taunt the two obviously frustrated men. She mockingly placed her hands on her hips. "Well, well, who knew that the ace detective and the great legal mastermind couldn't put a crib together?" Her delight was obvious in her shining blue eyes.

Paul was the first to defend himself. "I'll have you know that it's not my fault that this thing still isn't put together. Perry," he said, glancing sideways at the lawyer, "lost the instructions. And besides, little miss know it all, I have never claimed to be an ace detective."

"Humph, that's the first thing you've gotten right all day," Perry growled.

Della, who had been watching the whole scene with an amused grin and a raised eyebrow, decided to join in. "And here I thought you two had planned on having the baby's furniture, uh, how was it you put it? Oh yes, 'put together in no time,' so that you could go down to the house and watch the game on the big screen?" Her arms were now folded across her chest as she stood in what Perry called her 'I told you so' pose.

"Like I said earlier, Perry," Paul emphasized with a glare, "lost the instructions. If it weren't for him it would be me, that big leather recliner, the 49ers and a cold beer."

Della silently walked over and picked up a small packet of papers from the built-in bookcase. Her eyes were alight with glee as she dangled them between her thumb and forefinger. "Would these be the same instructions you were talking about? The same instructions that I told you both I had laid on the bookshelf just before Jenna and I left?"

Both Perry and Paul looked at one another, mouths agape, and completely dumbfounded. Neither Jenna nor Della could control their laughter any longer. Finally, wiping the tears from her eyes, Della instructed, "Oh, come on, you two get this crib put together while Jenna and I show you everything we bought today."

As Della helped Jenna gather up the shopping bags, Paul looked to Perry and rolled his eyes. "Great," he whispered to him, "not only are we still stuck putting this stupid thing together, but now we have to try to feign interest in every baby outfit those two found between here and Timbuktu."

Perry placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Just smile and nod, son, just smile and nod."

An hour later the crib, as well as the changing table, had finally been assembled and Jenna and her mother had excitedly shown the guys all of their purchases from bedding and blankets to bibs and booties, and everything in between. Even Perry, who had at first been excited by his girls' enthusiasm, had lost interest. He decided that after about the tenth pink dress they'd all begun to look the same.

As Jenna waded about the sea of pink putting things away, Paul decided to do what Paul did best and stick his foot in his mouth. "Gosh, Jenna, I'm not sure you're going to make it another four weeks. You sure are starting to waddle a lot." He was unsuccessful at trying to sound concerned when the chuckle he'd tried to stifle escaped. "And if your ankles swell any more no one's going to be able to tell where your legs end and your feet begin."

Jenna shot him a look that left no one guessing as to where she'd like for him to go or how he should get there. Over the past several months the two had grown adept at teasing one another. Paul really did treat her like a kid sister. "You know, Paul Drake, you're not half as funny as you think you are. And that is being generous."

Perry laughed at Paul's feigned hurt expression. No one could accuse his daughter of not being able to handle herself.

Paul decided to push Jenna's buttons even further. "Jenna, I wasn't making fun of you. I was only concerned about your obvious discomfort and how hard it's going to be on you as time goes on." Paul was still trying to appear concerned and was failing miserably at it as a grin spread across his face. "You know maybe you should ask your doctor about those hormones of yours too. You sure have been awfully moody and temperamental lately."

Jenna's eyes blazed and she started towards Paul. "I'll show you temperamental and moody, Paul Drake, Jr. I…"

Perry interrupted just in time to save Paul from Jenna's onslaught. He grabbed Paul's arm and steered him towards the door. "Come on, big mouth, let's go get that beer and catch the end of the game."

Della called out after them. "Perry don't forget you two still need to put the crib together at our house!"

"Yes, Dear," he replied in a placating tone. Once on their way down the stairs Perry whispered, "my God man, do you have a death wish?"

Paul chuckled. "Aww, I was just trying to give her a hard time." He reasoned innocently. "It's good for her, keeps her on her toes. Isn't that what you always say about me?"

Perry laughed in return. That boy needed to start learning something about women other than their anatomy. "Yes," he agreed, "but you're not a woman and you're not pregnant."

Back upstairs Della and Jenna had just finished putting the last of the baby's things away when Jenna started to sob. Della quickly went to her and smoothed a hand over Jenna's dark curls. "Oh, honey, what's wrong? Did Paul's joking really upset you?"

Jenna looked up at her with watery blue eyes and shook her head. "No, but he's right." She began trying to talk between sobs. "I am moody. And I'm sick of laughing one minute and crying the next." Now Jenna's breath was coming in hiccups as Della pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. Della knew how frustrating it was to be subjected to uncontrollable emotional upheaval. "And… and…," Jenna sniffed, "I'm sick… sick of being fat. And I'm sick of… of being uncomfortable."

As much as Della hated to use the word 'hormones' she knew that was exactly what was wrong. She also knew that Jenna actually loved being pregnant and that this was just one of those 'moments' that all expectant mothers experience. So instead of telling Jenna what she already knew, Della simply kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. "It'll all be over soon, sweetheart, and before you know it you'll be holding your little girl in your arms and you'll forget all about the unpleasantness. Now how about I make you some pancakes before I head down to the house?" Pancakes had become one of Jenna's cravings in recent weeks so she quickly nodded her head in agreement.

As Jenna consumed her pancakes Della studied her in that concerned way that only a mother can. She noticed how tired she looked; more so than just the normal fatigue of pregnancy. She had also seemed a bit distracted at times today despite the fact that, overall, she'd seemed to thoroughly enjoy herself. "Maybe she's just worried about a patient," Della thought to herself.

Jenna saw the look her mother was giving her and before she could ask, Jenna assured her, "Mom, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well and, as much as I hate to admit it, I am hormonal."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

Jenna smiled. "No, you've already done more than enough just by being here."

Della reached out and patted her hand. "Okay, sweetheart, if you're sure."

They were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. After answering, Jenna listened intently for several minutes then responded, "Alright I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"The hospital?" Della asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer.

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, they've got to deliver a set of triplets nine weeks early so I've got to get there before they can begin the surgery."

Della shook her head. "I wish you would go ahead and start your maternity leave, or at least slow down some. You shouldn't be under so much stress all the time."

Jenna quickly gathered her things and kissed her mother good-bye. "I know you do, Mom, but I'm fine. And I like my job. I'd go crazy just sitting around waiting for the next four weeks. I imagine I'll be there most of the night so I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow."

"Be careful," Della called out.

"I will, love you," Jenna threw over her shoulder as she headed through the door to the garage.

Della simply shook her head once more. She knew it would do no good to lecture Jenna on slowing down and taking better care of herself. As a doctor, she said she knew just how far she could push herself and that she would stop if anything were wrong. Della and Perry had both tried to talk Jenna on beginning her maternity leave, but Jenna would have none of it. Jenna was as devoted to her patients as Perry was to his clients. Della smiled. They may have only known each other for a few months, but in Della's eyes, Jenna was Perry's daughter through and through. Of course, Perry would say the same thing about her. Della cleaned up Jenna's kitchen before locking up and heading down the natural stone pathway towards home.


	12. Chapter 12 'Remembrance'

Title: "As It Should Be"

Chapter 12 "Remembrance"

Author: Lauren

Disclaimer: However much I may wish it were true, these characters do not belong to me and I will not make any money from this endeavor.

Rating: R

Timeline: This is the second half of the day that began in chapter 12.

Della entered the living room through the French doors that overlooked their courtyard. She set out in search of Perry and found him in his study fervently reading a case file. He hadn't even heard her come in. Della's pulse quickened just as it always did when she looked at him. She smiled at his stony faced expression. It was one that demanded respect, and from those he cornered on the witness stand, fear. It was one of the reasons that many thought of him as gruff and unyielding. But Della knew differently. She knew how those piercing blue eyes softened when he looked at her. She knew how gentle and tender he became when he touched her, and how that booming voice became soft and hushed when he whispered in her ear. Most importantly she knew his vulnerabilities and his insecurities. She knew all the little idiosyncrasies that made this magnanimous man a human being.

Della could tell he'd already showered by the way his scent wafted through the room. She thought the soft yellow and blue plaid button-up shirt he was wearing made his eyes shine. His tie and sport coat were laying on one of the Queen Anne chairs next to the fireplace. He looked very handsome and relaxed. Della wondered what he had planned for the evening.

Della further entered the room so that he would notice her presence. He looked up at her with a smile that covered his face and deepened his dimple. She loved that smile. It always reminded her of a little boy, carefree and fun loving, like she knew he could be when he wasn't weighed down by the burdens of saving lives and seeking justice. Della smiled back at him. "Where's Paul?"

"He got a lead on the Stenson case. The witness we've been looking for was spotted in Sacramento. He just left."

Della walked over and sat on the edge of his desk next to him. It was an action that she'd done for so long it had become second nature. "Finally," she sighed, "a break, we sure could use one." She looked out the window at the piles of lumber that would eventually be their deck. The construction crew had dropped them off yesterday. "It's a good thing this has been the only case we've had going on lately or the last few weeks would have been even more hectic." She laughed, "If that's even possible."

"You're telling me," he smiled. "How's Jenna? She seemed like she was about to throttle Paul earlier."

Della, chuckling lightly, began shifting his papers around into a more organized presentation. It was another one of those things that had become second nature. "Oh that was just one of those hormonal pregnant moments. She just got called into the hospital, but she says she's fine."

Perry looked knowingly at his wife. "Do you believe her?"

Della should have known better than to think he wouldn't notice her concern. She shrugged her shoulders. "I believe she thinks she's fine. I don't know though. She has seemed awfully tired the past few days. But, like you say, sometimes I worry too much."

Perry stood and slipped his arms about her waist. Kissing her forehead, he agreed, "Yes, you do. You're not alone though. I worry about her too. Maybe we should try talking to her again about slowing down a little. But," he said, moving one large hand to her neck and caressing her jaw with his thumb, "there isn't anything we can do about it right now." He bent his mouth to hers and kissed her gently. Pulling back slowly, he instructed, "Why don't you go shower and change. I thought we would go over to that little French bistro you like for dinner." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'll even let you drag me into all those little shops you love so much, if you feel up to it. You've already don't quite a bit of shopping today."

Della lifted her head to his and returned his kiss. "Of course I feel up to it," she murmured against his lips. "I'm always up for shopping. You should know that by now."

Perry tightened the grip he had on her waist and shook his head before closing the inch or so that had formed between their lips. "I suppose I should," he replied gruffly before returning to her mouth.

Della's arms wound their way around his neck as his hand cupped her jaw; deepening their kiss. Perry pulled back slightly. "You know we're never going to get anywhere if you don't stop kissing me like that."

"Um hmmm," she moaned before quickly pressing her lips to his once more. "You're right. I better go while I still can." She moved away from him. "I know you've already showered but if you'd like to join me…"

"Don't tempt me," he interrupted. "If I do that we most certainly will never leave this house."

Della's husky laugh sent shivers coursing through him as she turned away, heading for their bedroom. "Alright but don't say I didn't offer," she teased.

Perry chuckled as he sat down at his desk. He went to pick up the file he'd been studying but the picture sitting to his left caught his eye. It was a picture he'd taken of Jenna and Della at a local arts festival they had attended last month. They were sitting on a bench with an arm wrapped around the other. There was a breeze blowing through their hair and their heads were leaning on each other. Each wore a huge smile. Perry couldn't stop the formation of his own smile as he looked at them.

********************************************************

He allowed his mind to drift back to the time when Della had first come into his life. It had been nearly four weeks after their fated run-in in the hallway of the Brent building and their subsequent elevator ride. Della had been temping in his office while his current secretary, Mrs. Thornton, was recovering from surgery. Della was a model of efficiency and professionalism. She was tedious in her perfection and had a drive and an energy that could give him a run for his money. Perry was enthralled by her enthusiasm the first time she joined him in court and she was a delight to work with.

Perry had received a call from Mrs. Thornton several days prior saying that her doctor had advised her against going back to work and, therefore, she gave him her resignation.

Now they were sitting, with Paul across from them, in the very crowded booth of a small diner, hurrying through lunch before they had to head back into court. Her nearness was making it difficult for him to breathe. Perry had been battling with himself over whether or not he should ask Della to work with him permanently. Oh, he knew she would make the perfect secretary. But he also knew she would fit perfectly into other areas of his life as well.

And that was the crux of his problem. Ever since he'd bumped into her that first day she was all he could think about. He would try to read a brief and her illuminating smile would pop into his mind. Or he would be interviewing a client and her voice would ring in his ears. He could sit at his desk for hours and think of nothing but her hazel eyes and how they never seemed to be the exact same color twice. Perry groaned inwardly as he admitted to himself that he checked daily to see if they were. He was unable to keep himself from reaching out to touch her, never inappropriately, just her hand or her elbow, or the small of her back. But he knew he allowed his touch to linger longer than conventionally necessary. At night he would lay in bed, sleep failing him, his thoughts turning to her. He was ashamed to admit they were less than gentlemanly.

*No,* he told himself silently, *I can't hire her. It would be disastrous.* He needed someone like Mrs. Thornton; mid fifties, solid stature, matronly suits and sensible shoes. He needed someone who wouldn't be a constant distraction. Not Della, with her perfect face and her skirts that fit her like a glove, a very tight glove, or those crazy high heels that led to her shapely legs which drove him mad.

But it wasn't just the way she looked, as if that wasn't trouble enough. Della was also one of the most kind and generous people he'd ever known. She was real and genuine. She was able to put nervous clients at ease with a sympathetic smile. And she could make the stresses of his day fade away just by the way her soothing voice flowed over him. Della cared about others. He dared to wonder if she cared about him.

Just then Della laughed at something Paul had said causing Perry to look up at her. He watched her as her smile reached the corners of her eyes before seemingly spreading across her face, causing the whole of it to become alight with her passionate personality. No, he knew it wasn't just her beauty that proved so distracting. It was the fact that she was Della and he loved her. *I love her?* he asked himself. *How the hell did this happen? I've only known her a few weeks.* He knew how the public saw him. As Perry Mason, the attorney who devoted himself to his clients, not to loving someone. He knew how he saw himself, simply as a man. A man who couldn't let his guard down and accept love from anyone. A man who couldn't let his guard down and take a chance, couldn't let himself fall in love. *But you did, Mason,* he told himself, *and hard too.*

Regardless of this revelation, even because of it, he couldn't ask her to be his secretary. He couldn't do his job and go around his office ogling her and following her around, wondering what it would be like to hold her in his arms. And he most certainly could not become involved with her. Love was too messy. He'd learned that watching his father. Perry sat at the table with his head in his hands. *No,* he told himself silently, *hiring her would be disastrous. I'll simply have to start a search for a permanent replacement for Mrs. Thornton.* It startled him to realize how lonely his life was going to be once Della was no longer in it.

"Perry," he felt her touch on his hand. Her delicate fingers were so gentle, yet, at the same time strong and supportive. Yes, a delicate strength. The anomaly suited her perfectly. The innocent contact filled him with desire. "Perry, are you okay? You seem as if you're a million miles away."

Perry looked up at her and realized Paul had left without his even noticing. She was so close, mere inches from him. He could feel her breath on him. It was maddening. Perry wanted to pull her even closer, press her against him, knowing if he did she would fit as if they were a puzzle being snapped together. He forced a smile. "Yes, Della, I'm fine. I was just thinking…" He was going to tell her he was just thinking about the afternoon's court session but for some reason those were not the words that came out of his mouth. And for the life of him he didn't know why. Nor could he stop them. "Mrs. Thornton called a couple of days ago and said her health is too poor for her to return to work."

"Oh, Perry, that's awful. I'm so sorry. I hope she'll be alright."

Her genuine sympathy weakened his resolve even further. "Yes, she should be fine. She just needs to stop trying to keep up with me."

Della smiled. "Well, a girl certainly needs all her faculties about her to have a prayer of doing that."

His mind was screaming at him. *Don't do it, Mason. Do not ask her to stay with you.* But immediately he felt his mouth open and the question flowed out as though he had planned every word of it. Returning her smile, he complimented, "You certainly do a fine job of it, Miss Street. In fact, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. I would love it if you would consider coming to work for me permanently." Perry was completely baffled by his utter lack of restraint. He silently berated himself, *My God man, have you no self-control when it comes to this woman?*

Della sat staring at him. He could tell she was a little shocked. She looked down and realized her hand was still resting on top of his. She hastily pulled it away as a blush crept over her beautiful face. After a moment she smiled, a smile that rapidly grew into an excited grin. "Are you sure you want me?"

*Boy,* he thought, *if she only knew what a loaded question that was.* He wanted to be the one to make her laugh. He wanted to be the one to comfort her when life became too much. He wanted to claim her as his own, for real. Perry couldn't help but grin at her excitement. "I can't think of anyone more perfect for the job."

The conversation in his head began once again. *At least that isn't a lie. I can't imagine anyone more perfect to be my secretary, or anything else for that matter.*

Perry's blood raced as her smile grew even larger, causing her to radiate her joy. "I would love too. I've wanted to leave the temp agency for a while now." Her excitement was contagious. "I just never could find a place where I felt like I really fit. Until now," she added softly.

His heart soared. She fit. Della fit into his life. She'd said so herself.

Perry was forced back into the present by the birds chirping outside his study window. Looking at the picture still in his hands, he could still remember how he'd told himself he could love her, yes, could love her as long as she never knew. He planned that he would never know what it would be like to hold her, to press his lips to hers, or to know just how well they fit together. He chuckled to himself as he also remembered that he had lasted about two months before breaking the self-imposed restrictions.

**************************************************************

Della stepped from the shower, excited about the evening ahead. She loved getting out and relaxing with him. It happened so infrequently that she'd learned to cherish these little moments. Della could still feel his kiss on her lips, the effect that man had on her never ceased to amaze her. The memories of the first time he kissed her flooded her thoughts.

Della had been working as Perry Mason's confidential secretary for a little over two months. They had just wrapped up a rather harrowing murder case. Perry had, once again, amazed her with his stunning courtroom maneuvers. Back at the office that evening they had just finished wrapping up a few odds and ends. Perry had just instructed her to go home and get some rest.

She was just approaching the outer door, her purse slung over her wrist, when he stopped her. "By the way, Della, do we have any appointments tomorrow?"

Della shook her head. "No, I thought we would still be in court tomorrow."

Perry stepped closer to her. "Good, we are taking the day off. We've done nothing but work eighteen hour days since you began working for me."

Della noticed a softness in those big, blue eyes as he held her gaze. It wasn't the first time he'd looked at her like that, but he would normally avert his eyes in an attempt to keep her from seeing it. "You've had enough of the law for one day?" she asked smiling. His nearness was causing her heart to flutter and she could feel the heat coming off his body.

He laughed. "I've had enough of the law for a whole month. We need a break, and you look like you could use some rest."

Della tried to find her voice, as the emotion in his eyes was overwhelming her. "I look that bad, huh?" she joked nervously.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and grinned. "Della, you could never look bad no matter how much I work your fingers to the bone." His smile was reflected in every facet of his handsome face.

"Oh, God, that smile," she groaned to herself. She felt a clenching sensation in the pit of her stomach. Dear Lord, the things that man could do to her with just a smile. Della had to force herself to hear his next words.

"Now go home and get some sleep because neither one of us is stepping foot in this office tomorrow."

His playfulness emboldened hers. "Now, Counselor, if you aren't here then how will you know if I'm here or not? I do have a lot of work that still needs tending."

"Ah, Miss Street, you dare to question my detective abilities?"

She laughed. "I thought Paul was the detective and you were just the lawyer."

This caused him to laugh with her. His laugh came from deep within and was hearty and genuine. "Well, sometimes I like to moonlight. Besides I happen to have a watch dog named Gertie and, if you try to pull something over on me, I will be notified immediately. And for such a monumental infraction of your boss's wishes you will be severely punished. I will not allow you back in this office for an entire week and, due to that fact, I will be forced to hire a temp to come in and wreak havoc with your perfect filing system you have developed over the past few weeks." Perry finished his statement with raised eyebrows and a smile that revealed he knew he had cornered her and was very pleased with himself for having done so.

Della tried to feign irritation but she couldn't pull it off and began giggling. Before long they were both laughing again. Once Della recovered she gave him a mocking salute and replied, "Yes, sir, I will stay home at your insistence."

She told him good night and exited through the front door, leaving Mr. Mason still standing in the middle of the front office. Little did she know he was kicking himself because he'd planned on asking her to spend the day with him tomorrow but had chickened out at the last second.

Della awoke to the shrill of her telephone. For a moment she felt disoriented and confused. Surely, she hadn't slept through her alarm. "Hello," she said cautiously, stealing a peek at the clock. Five a.m.!

"Della, it's Perry. I'm sorry for waking you, especially since I told you to get some rest. I know it's early but… uh… I was wondering…"

Della rolled her eyes. Sensing his hesitancy, she figured he'd already found some hot new case, or better yet, some beautiful, blonde damsel in distress, and was reluctant to ask for her help since he'd demanded she take the day off. Della finally finished for him, "and just what were you wondering, Counselor?"

"Uh, do you like sunrises?"

He was calling at five a.m. to ask her if she liked sunrises? Della was stunned. She took a moment to force the sleep to clear from her brain.

"Della? Are you still there?"

"Yes," she said quickly, "I'm still here and yes, as it just so happens, I love sunrises."

"You do?" he repeated in almost a relieved tone. "I don't suppose you would like to view one with me?"

Della's stomach flip-flopped and her heart both soared and plummeted at the same time. On one hand she was elated that Perry wanted to spend time with her outside of the office. On the other hand she'd finally found a wonderful job that she loved. Was he really worth the risk of losing that? Not to mention how totally inappropriate it was.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she replied, "I'd like that very much." In that instant she'd decided that, yes, a possible relationship with Perry Mason, the man, was very much worth the risk of losing a sure job with Perry Mason, the attorney.

"Would you really?" he asked in a surprised voice. "I debated about calling you and then I said to myself, Della seems like the kind of gal who likes to see a sunrise." Della smiled as she realized he was rambling. Perry Mason never rambled; at least not Perry Mason the attorney. "I would like to take you to a favorite spot of mine. I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes. Can you be ready by then?"

"It's no problem, I adore sunrises and sunsets. I'm always up this time of day," Della fibbed, "and, yes, I can be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Good, I'll meet you in front of your building."

"I'll be waiting," Della said happily into the phone.

A streak of lightning had nothing on Della as she threw on her clothes, brushed her teeth and quickly applied some light make-up. In the elevator she ran a comb through her hair. By the time he arrived she was tapping her foot on the sidewalk outside her building. Perry skidded to a stop, jumped out, and went around opening the door for her. Della slid gracefully into the leather-upholstered seat. She grinned as he climbed in next to her. "I don't know why, but I feel as though I'm a kid playing hooky or something."

Perry laughed, a full rich sound that delighted Della. "It goes with getting up early and watching the sun come up. It's my favorite time of day. What's yours, Della?"

She wanted to tell him anytime as long as it involved him, but she didn't. "I think I have to agree with you. I like sunrises. It's like a reminder that we have a chance for a new start, a new beginning," Della glanced over at him, "and the chance to make changes."

The hidden meaning of her statement was not lost on Perry. It gave him hope that maybe their feelings were mutual. He wasn't quite ready to broach that possibility yet, so he changed the subject. "I forgot to ask. You're not afraid of water are you?"

"Water? No, not really, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm taking you for a boat ride to see something special; at least it's special to me. We should make it to land just as the sun comes over the horizon."

"Where are we going?"

"To a special place as I said. It's no secret really, a small island just off shore. It was owned by my god parents and from the time I was a small boy that island was like a second home to me. We're here," Perry said, cutting the engine.

He walked around the car and opened her door. Della began to feel a sense of shyness when Perry took her hand in order to escort her to the marina where Perry's cruiser was docked. But then, a sudden, overwhelming sense of freedom coursed through her as she gripped his hand to show that she was aware of him and the closeness they were sharing.

He helped her aboard and steered them out of the marina. After about fifteen minutes, Della, standing next to Perry at the helm, could make out the outline of the island ahead of them. Early morning sea gulls, intent on finding breakfast, swooped and played in the gusts of wind left in their wake. Their voices were mournful and melodious, breaking the quiet of the new day. Della looked up at Perry, his chiseled jaw, the firm set to his eyes. She still hadn't gotten used to the swift and immense attraction she felt for him.

Perry moored the boat at the small dock and led Della ashore, tugging on her arm. "Come on, we have to hurry. We just have a few minutes." He was like a kid wanting to show her the location of his secret hideout. Della nodded and started off on a sprint, glad she had worn comfortable shoes. She ran beside the long-legged Perry and was winded by the time they reached a steep rise at the eastern end of the property. Della paused both to catch her breath and to take in the scene around her. They were surrounded on both sides by rocky cliffs and the oily sea stretched out below them. It was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. It was quite clear why this place was so special to Perry, and he'd chosen to share it with her.

"This is very romantic," she whispered. Della could see Perry glancing down at her out of the corner of her eye, and she knew a soft blush was creeping over her cheeks. Almost immediately she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, as if doing so would snatch her words from the air before they reached his ears. She couldn't believe she'd just said that aloud. Della felt Perry's fingers closing over her hand. When she finally gathered the courage to look at him she could see that he was studying their intertwined fingers, his thumb running circles over the back of her hand. Still without looking at her, he asked softly, "Is that alright, Della?"

Della studied him thoughtfully for a moment. His hopeful, pleading eyes met hers and she knew what was in his heart. She knew he cared for her, maybe even loved her. Her voice was soft, afraid if she spoke too loudly it would shatter the moment like a shriek shatters glass, "Yes, Perry, it's more than alright."

Without a word, he turned her to face the eastern sky, standing behind her, his hands placed lightly on her shoulders. It was a long moment before he spoke, and when he did, his tone was hushed. His lips were so near to her ear that Della was startled. "When I watch the sun come up, I wish I was a writer, but I still don't think I could ever describe the mysteries of the colors of dawn."

Della reached up and covered one hand with hers, reveling in the heat that passed within that simple touch. "That's because you're trying to describe your emotions, not the colors."

Perry turned her around and looked down into her face, that strange, mysterious expression of his that made shadows in his sea blue eyes. His voice was husky when he spoke. 'You're right, you're absolutely right. All these years I've worked to describe what a sunrise from this spot was like and I've never found the words."

Della heard a kind of wonder and understanding in his tone, and it sent shivers up her spine. His hand tilted her chin upwards so she could look into his eyes once again, and she could see herself reflected there. And deeper, much deeper, beyond the shadows and light, was an emotion that seemed to steal her breath away. It was almost a desperation, something that had long been locked away, and was begging her to release it. Gently, he enfolded her in his arms, drawing her nearer, blocking out all awareness of the beauty around them. He became her world. Della knew it was cliché, even corny, but it truly was as though the world stopped spinning; as though time stopped passing. The sounds of the gulls and the ocean surrounding them faded. She really felt as though they were the only two people in the world. And when his lips touched hers, it was softly, so softly, and she wondered if she were imagining it. If it weren't for the strong, unyielding strength of his embrace, the stir of her emotions, and the dizzy soaring of her heart, she'd swear this was a dream.

As the sun crept over the horizon and shed its golden light over them, Perry's lips warmed hers, igniting in her a desire she'd never known she possessed. She basked in his warmth, felt it reflected in her. Deeper and deeper their kisses grew. Higher and higher she floated like the celestial star rising above them.

When he released her, she was lost, abandoned, cold, feeling as though the daylight had been taken from her. But when she looked into his eyes once again she saw the embers of a fire still there, always there, and ready to explode once again if she would only step into his arms. Struggling for control of her emotions, she murmured, "We're missing the sunrise, Perry." His name came so easily to her lips; the lips where the burning impression of his still lingered.

Perry smiled a rich, warm smile that made Della smile in return. Suddenly, Perry threw back his head and laughed. It was the laugh that delighted Della and sent shivers down her spine. "You know? You're right. We did miss the sunrise. I drug you out of bed, on what was supposed to be your day off, brought you all the way out here to see a sunrise, and we missed it."

Della laughed again, and then trembled, as a cool breeze blew in off the ocean. Perry saw her and rubbed her arms several times before hugging her close and cocooning her in long, strong arms. Della snuggled in against his chest, her head tucked safely under his chin. He held her that way for several long moments before she heard the deep, rumble of his voice beginning in his chest. "You're cold. How about a warm breakfast?" he asked, placing kisses in her hair. "It's the least I can do after making you miss the sunrise." She could feel tears welling in her eyes, though she didn't really know why.

Della nodded against his chest, "sounds good." After a few seconds she lifted her head, looking at him through thick lashes. Whispering quietly, she asked, "and then what?"

Perry looked at her thoughtfully. Della's gaze never wavered from his eyes which, due to the glinting sun, revealed the golden flecks hidden amongst a sea of blue. Suddenly, he smiled again. Pulling her back to him, he bent his head low so his lips brushed her ear, "Della, how would you like to go fishing?"

She couldn't help but follow with her own brilliant, glowing smile. Della paused only for a moment before placing her hand on his cheek. "I would love to go fishing with you, Counselor." Her lips brushed his once again. For the second time in that very short morning, he'd asked her to share something with him, something that meant something to him, something that he loved. And, in doing so, answered all her questions.

***********************************************

Della was still reliving that magical day as she fingered through her jewelry box. "Things were so perfect after that, at least for a while," she sighed. Della forced the negative thought from her mind. Perry had been right, they had come full circle. Their journey may have been harder than either of them had expected, but the end result had made them happier than either of them had dared to dream.

Della pulled out a long strand of pearls, looping them into three layers before slipping them over her head. They had been a gift from Perry. A birthday present on her first birthday after Jenna was born; her first birthday after she'd returned to him. She then slid the solitary pearl and diamond ring onto her finger, the ring he'd given to her and Jenna for their first Mother's Day together. This was followed by the matching earrings that had recently shown up on her night stand, 'just because.' Jenna had also received a pair.

Della studied herself in the mirror, smoothing the soft pink colored cashmere sweater over her hips. She would have to have Perry's assistance with the buttons at the back that she couldn't quite reach. Della loved the sweater, another gift form Perry, and it looked beautiful with her cream colored slacks. The scoop neck flattered her neckline, a long row of tiny buttons down the back added a touch of elegance, and its light weight and three-quarter length sleeves made it perfect for any weather. "Not too bad for someone who's about to be a grandma," she said to herself before stepping into her pink suede pumps. The thought caused a small smile to play on her lips; it always did. She may tease Perry about his overzealous excitement but, truth be known, she was just as excited about the baby as he was. She just hoped everything went well.

Perry heard Della as she moved toward the study. When he looked up at her any crack he'd thought of making about what had taken her so long disappeared from his lips. Perry had always thought he would eventually grow used to her beauty and that eventually the sight of her wouldn't cause his lungs to seemingly become paralyzed. It had never happened, and for that, he sent up a silent prayer of gratitude. He stood and walked over to her before pulling her close to him. There was a reverence to his tone, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she managed to reply before he kissed her.

A soft blush flushed her cheeks as she turned around, wordlessly requesting his help. Perry remembered when he'd given her the sweater last Christmas. She'd asked him whether he bought it because he liked it or because he knew she would require help getting it on and off. He had replied with a raised eyebrow and a coy, "Why, Della, I don't know what you mean." As he remembered, she'd been unable to hide her blush that night as well, and he loved that he could still illicit that kind of response from her after all this time.

Della could feel his deft fingers gently grazing her skin as he finished with the remaining buttons. Immediately, a tingling sensation began to follow in his wake. When he was done he placed a light kiss at the nape of her neck causing warmth to swell within her. *Will there ever be a way this man can touch me and not cause my heart to flutter like a caged bird?* she wondered silently.

He whispered in her ear, "Are you ready, Mrs. Mason?"

"Most definitely, Mr. Mason," she said over her shoulder.

When she turned around to face him he glanced down at her feet and rolled his eyes.

"What?" she inquired.

"Your feet are going to hurt," he answered, implying her heels.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "I've been wearing heels nearly all my life," she defended her choice of footwear as she grabbed her purse and headed out the front door.

"Yes, and at the end of every day you always complain about your feet hurting," he reminded her as he opened the car door for her, admiring her form as she slipped into the seat.

Della loved the little plaza that had become a favorite of theirs. It was really more like a town square and made one feel as though they were in a charming village instead of the sprawling metropolis of Los Angeles. It had been designed with just that goal in mind. The perimeter encompassed about four city blocks with hanging lanterns strung across each walkway from building fronts to ornate street lamps. In the center was a large park-like area that contained an ornate, white gazebo as its focal point. There, a string quartet set up headquarters each night, and their soothing strains could be heard throughout the vicinity. And the quality of the vendors was superb. It was filled with quaint restaurants, a couple of antique stores and one of their favorite art galleries, as well as, a book store, several high-end fashion boutiques, and a children's shop that Della would make sure they visited before they left.

Perry and Della chose to dine in the outdoor patio area. It was a beautiful late summer night, warm, but with enough of a light breeze to keep them comfortable. After their food had been delivered, Perry asked her, "So, are you and Jenna still planning on going to that class next Saturday?"

He refilled their wine glasses as she responded, "The Lamaze class? Yes, we are. Jenna said she took the class with Connor but she wants to refresh her memory and practice a bit. Plus, if I'm going to be any help to her at all, I need to know what I'm doing. They didn't have Lamaze when Jenna was born. Perry, you can be in there to help her too, you know." She laughed, "Well, maybe not the whole time, but at least through most of it. It's not like the old days anymore, when the men were forbidden to be anywhere near. Not that they always let grandpas run about, but Jenna's situation is special and, being an attending, she does have some pull."

"I know, and I want to be there. I want to support her, but I'm not sure I would be much help. I don't know how I'll handle seeing her in so much pain, just watching her suffer. I know that makes me sound weak, but you both need to be able to focus on her, not worrying about me."

Della understood his concern. Once, long ago, she'd had a car wreck. It wasn't serious, just threw her back out and a few other bumps and bruises, but Perry had been beside himself. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain and not being able to do anything for her. He was lost, helpless, and out of control. Perry Mason was never those things, except when it came to Della, and he didn't know how to handle it. Della could imagine he would be the same way with Jenna.

Della reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "Honey, it doesn't make you sound weak. It makes you sound like a father who loves his daughter and doesn't want to see her suffer. But whatever you decide is fine with me, and it will be fine with Jenna."

He smiled, thankful for her understanding.

Once they finished dinner, they leisurely strolled down the cobbled sidewalk. Perry took notice of all the glances men, both young and old, were giving his beautiful wife. He was a bit ashamed to admit that he somewhat enjoyed the looks she often received, as long as she wasn't made uncomfortable by it and the men remained respectful. He was proud to have her on his arm, proud of her beauty and elegance, and most of all, proud of the fact that she loved him enough to want to spend the rest of her life with him.

Della's first stop was the children's shop. "Della, can't you find something that isn't pink?" he groused. "You girls are going to be in a heap of trouble if that ultrasound was wrong. Not to mention that she'll never get a chance to wear half of these clothes before she outgrows them."

She made a face at him. "Need I remind you that you, sir, were the one who was absolutely positive she was a girl from the beginning?" Placing her first selection back on the rack, she pulled out another one. "What about this one? Isn't it darling?" she asked holding up a white gown covered in lavender flowers. "Oh, it's incredibly soft, too."

"Much better," he said sarcastically before spotting the toy section. "Della, I'm going to look over here while you finish up."

"Okay, dear," she replied only half-way paying attention.

Perry found the section was filled with toys for infants. Some were guaranteed to "increase your babies I.Q.," while others touted promises of "improved creativity." This was more Perry's style. He still hadn't decided between Harvard and Yale, maybe Stanford. Most definitely, only an Ivy League school would do for his granddaughter. Or perhaps she would want to go to school overseas; Oxford, possibly?

By the time they had reached their last stop they had purchased two bags full of things for the baby. Della's was filled with clothing. While Perry's contained every "educational toy" he could find plus a couple of stuffed animals, a rabbit and a lamb, which even he had to admit, were adorable. In one of the antique stores they had found a china cabinet and matching buffet for the dining room, both would be delivered the following week. And, at the art gallery, they had found two paintings. One was a landscape of a local winery for the living room and the other, a still life of a young woman painted during the Colonial period, for the guest room. Della said she wanted it because she liked the woman's 'innocence' and 'ingenuity.' Perry wasn't' sure how Della had deciphered all of that, but he indulged her none the less.

It was at their last stop, another antique store, that she saw it. It was almost an exact replica of the one that stood on the mantle in their bedroom. The hand carved mahogany statuette was supposed to be representative of two souls rising from the fires before intertwining, showing the unbreakable bond between true soul mates. She could still remember when it had been given to them.

It was 1962. Perry had surprised her by sweeping her off to Mexico for a long weekend. They were perusing one of the local markets, going from stand to stand and admiring their wares. While stopping at one particular booth the proprietor, an elderly woman, approached them. She appeared to be about eighty. Della had noticed the woman studying them as they had walked through the market. Smiling, the woman stated more than asked, "The two of you are very much in love." Perry and Della looked at one another. Della blushed softly as Perry smiled at the elderly woman and nodded. "I can tell," she stated matter-of-factly. "You are destined to be together. She is your soul mate."

Perry squeezed Della's hand and looked at her as he responded, "Yes, I believe so too." Turning back to the woman he complimented, "You have some very fine carvings here, the workmanship in excellent."

"Thank you, my husband and son make them all by hand; they all possess very fine detail."

Perry picked up one of the pieces. "Yes, I can see that."

The woman was still studying Perry and Della as though she were debating over whether or not she should say more. Stooping, she reached below the table and pulled out a beautiful piece. Handing it to Della, she began, "I hope the two of you know how blessed you are to have one another, to have found your soul mate." She nodded her head towards the carving in Della's hand. "That piece symbolizes two souls that have survived the fires of life and the impenetrable love that can be."

"Can be?" Della asked curiously.

The woman nodded. "Yes, you see, the love that grows between soul mates is the greatest love ever created. The depth of this love is a true blessing, a gift from God. And, as such, this love must be earned, tested if you will, in order to appreciate the true value of it. Couples who share this special bond must endure many trials. Far more so than most ordinary couples experience. Very few people ever find their true soul mates and those who have the strength to weather these storms are even fewer. Each time the lovers fight to overcome these hardships their love is strengthened beyond compare."

The woman stopped for a moment and looked to Della, who seemed to have a look of understanding about her, thinking that perhaps this young woman might have already known a few of these struggles. She continued on, "Always be prepared to fight and fight hard for what is the most precious treasure you will ever be given. If you do, I can promise you the joy you will find and the ever abundant love that results will far surpass anything you can dream of."

Della was glassy-eyed as she listened to the woman. She made Della feel as though she understood what was in her heart and what she had already endured. Della knew that she and Perry would face difficult times again in the future, but somehow she knew that, as long as they remained strong and fought for each other, they would eventually overcome any hardship. "That was beautiful, thank you." Della ran her fingers over the heavy wood that had so obviously been carved with painstaking care and love. She began to give it back to the woman, but the elderly lady just shook her head.

"You keep it. I know you will always cherish it."

Perry spoke up. "Thank you very much, but you must let me pay you something for it."

"No, it is a gift from me to you. When you look at it may you always be reminded of the rare and precious gift you have found in each other. Promise me that you will always remember what I have told you today, and that you will never give up on your love. That alone is payment enough for me."

Della felt Perry come up behind her before she heard the deep rumble of his voice. "That looks vaguely familiar."

"It does doesn't it? Do you still…"

"Of course I still remember. It was the best piece of advice anyone ever gave me." He placed a soft kiss in her hair. "Ready to go home?"

She turned and smiled up at him, "always."

Perry circled his wife's waist with his arm as they walked across the grassy square. Pulling her even closer, he reveled in the feel of her softness pressed against him. He wasn't sure if it was the hum of the string quartet drifting through the air, the joy of a simple day spent with the ones you love, or the reminder of all the adversity he and Della had overcome and the happiness they now shared because of it, but he was overcome with feelings of love and the need to simply hold her. Abruptly, he stopped Della and stepped in front of her.

"What's wrong, Perry?"

"Mrs. Mason, may I have this dance?"

"What?"

Perry laughed at her incredulous expression. "Will. You. Dance. With. Me?'

"Here? Now?" Della glanced about before looking again at Perry as though he had lost his mind.

Taking the packages she was carrying, he sat them on a nearby bench and pulled her into his arms. "Here. Now."

Happily, she tucked her head under his chin as they swayed to the sounds of the music; oblivious to the stares and smiles that came their way. Perry ran his hand in circles over her back. She felt so incredible. She fit so perfectly in his arms, just like a puzzle being snapped together, he remembered. They held onto one another for several long moments.

Finally, Perry stopped moving and lifted her chin. It began to happen again. It was just like the first time, just like so many other times over the years. Della supposed she should have grown used to it over the years, but she never did. Their gazes locked and intensified. Everyone around them faded into the distance. All sounds blended into a white noise. It was as if they were in a bubble. Nothing else mattered; no one else existed, in that moment, but the two of them. He placed his hand on her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. Their kiss was tender and gentle, but their ever present passion bubbled just under the surface. When they separated Perry continued gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I think we should continue this at home."

"The dance or the kiss?" Della asked innocently.

Perry kissed her lightly once more and smiled, "both."

Once they arrived home, Della instructed, "You go ahead and get comfortable while I check the machine for the messages. I just want to make sure Jenna didn't call."

"Alright, but hurry, there are a couple of things we still need to address," he stated, leering at her.

Della kissed him. "I promise not to make you wait longer than necessary."

Perry's eyes followed the gentle sway of her hips as she left the room, his stirrings for her touch had already begun.

After finishing her task, Della moved toward their bedroom. She could hear the stereo playing within, and could see firelight reflecting off the walls. As she entered, she teased, "Perry, this weather hardly calls for the warmth of a fire."

He rose from the fireplace and turned to look at her as her husky, sensuous voice flowed over him like a warm liqueur. "It's for ambiance, Della." Perry glanced downward, not for the first time that evening, and noticed how the soft cashmere of her sweater was taut over her breasts. He loved that sweater.

Della had moved closer and slipped herself into his arms, "ambiance, huh?"

Perry decided he would play her little game. "Yes, you know, to set the mood."

"Oh 'the mood' is that it?" Running the tip of her fingernail along his ear, she felt him shiver and smiled. Della kissed him, delicately brushing her tongue across his lips before pulling back. The promises and expectations of what was to come created a delicious tension between the two of them.

"Y-yes… mood," he stuttered. "But I… I believe you… you owe me a dance first."

"So I do, Counselor."

As they began their slow dance, Perry noticed her wince, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she winced again.

"Della," he drew out, "what is wrong?"

She glanced down sheepishly, "my feet hurt."

Perry laughed uproariously. "I guess I shouldn't say I told you so?"

Della shot him a look and then laughed despite herself. "Okay, so you were right about the shoes."

"Come here," he led her to the small sitting area in their room and placed her on the sofa. Sitting next to her, he pulled her feet into his lap and removed the offending footwear. Perry began to soothingly massage her feet and ankles. As he slid his hand inside her pant-leg to massage her calf, she leaned back, allowing her head to rest against the arm of the couch and her eyes to close. He watched her as her face relaxed. The firelight danced across her stunning features, bathing them in a warm glow, and casting a soft shine over her curls. She was… beautiful? Breathtaking? Ethereal? Majestic? All of these words may have fit but somehow seemed far too meager to describe her. She was the stabilizing force in his life, his blinding passion, his soul mate. He adored her. Yet, it all still seemed too simple, but oh so true.

Without opening her eyes, she smiled, "You're staring, Counselor."

"So I am. Is that a crime?"

"You're asking me for legal advice?" she laughed. "No, adoring your wife is most definitely not a crime. In fact, a girl could get used to this kind of treatment."

"Are your feet feeling better?"

"Much better thanks to your attentions." Della stood and pulled him to his feet. "Now, how about that dance? Then you can focus your attentions on… other areas."

"That sounds very promising."

"It does, doesn't it?"

As they danced, Perry listened to the lyrics of the song that now played out on the stereo.

1*I send flowers everyday*

*But you just send them away*

*And my letters go unanswered*

*So it seems*

*Was I just too blind to see*

*That you'd given up on me*

*And it's over now*

*Your broken heart won't mend*

*Just one more dance*

*Why don't we try*

*Holding each other*

*While the world stands still*

*You and I were so much in love*

*And I would give anything*

*For the chance at romance*

*Just one more dance*

How many times, Perry wondered silently, had that been true? How many times had the world stood still as he held her? How many times, when things had gone wrong, did he wish, beg, pray, for just one more chance?

*Well I know I've been a fool*

*And I know that I've been cruel*

*When you give your love*

*Heart and Soul*

*Let it slip right through my hands*

*Can't you understand*

*I've never felt this kind of love before*

Perry still felt a pang of guilt when he thought of what a fool he'd been, of how he'd pushed her away, of how he'd let her love slip through his hands. It was all because he'd been afraid of feeling something he'd never felt before. And he hadn't. He had never, ever loved anyone the way he loved Della.

*Just one more dance*

*Why don't we try*

*Holding each other*

*While the world stands still*

*You and I are so much in love*

*And I would give anything*

*For the chance at romance*

*Just one more time*

*I'm dying inside*

*I'm down on my knees*

*I'm down on my knees*

*For your love*

*Just one more dance*

*Why don't we try*

*Holding each other*

*While the world stand still*

And they were still so much in love. It was impossible to describe. They both would give anything, had given anything, for that one more chance.

*You and I, are so much in love*

*And I would give anything*

*For the chance at romance*

*Just one more time*

*Why don't we try*

*For the chance at romance*

*Just one more time*

*Why don't we try*

*For the chance at romance*

*Just one more time*

Perry's chest swelled. All the love they felt for each other, all the joy they had given to each other, and all the desire they held for each other overflowed within his heart. He couldn't contain it. He couldn't contain how much he needed her. She looked up at him, her own love and desire moving through her. Perry's mouth claimed hers, gentle and seeking. Della responded in kind, caressing his lips with her own, deepening the kiss. Her fingers threaded through his graying hair. His hands explored what he knew was his, moving down over her waist and the smooth curve of her hips.

Perry was overwhelmed. His senses were overloaded. The taste of her mouth, the feel of her softness pressed against him, the smell of his favorite perfume, the sound of her whimpered moans, the promise of seeing her, it was all too much for him.

Her breathing quickened when he slipped his hands under her sweater, at the waist, stroking the silkiness of the skin he found waiting for him. Slowly, he turned her around and began the delightful chore of undressing her. The small buttons quickly yielded under his expertise. Perry took extra care in making sure his fingers lightly caressed her back. He smiled when he felt a tremor course through her. His lips tended the area where her neck met her shoulder. There they lingered before trailing upwards. Her soft sighs and moans of delight echoed around him, encouraging him. He brushed her flesh firmly enough that she felt it, yet, lightly enough that she was left wanting more.

Once he was finished with her sweater, he unclasped her bra; pink lace he noticed with great pleasure. Perry didn't figure there was any sense in wasting time and in one slow, tender movement he pushed both offending items off her shoulders and down her arms while his mouth continued its gentle assault on her neck. His hands quickly sought the warm, supple skin of her stomach; rubbing, caressing, tantalizing. He heard her gasp when he gently sucked her ear lobe between his teeth. His fingers brushed against the waist band of her slacks. Soon the remainder of her clothing fell away.

Della relaxed against him. Her head lay on his chest as she tilted it to the other side, allowing him better access. She placed her hands on the strong forearms that held her captive. His were still driving her crazy, moving in circles over the silken flesh of her stomach. Warmth flooded within her and her insides clenched in accordance to her longings. Della could feel him, all of him, his need, his desire, pressing against her. She wanted him, wanted what was so close, yet still so far away. Slowly, she became aware of the movement of his hand, easing its way upwards cupping her breast; brushing, teasing, squeezing. Della was unable to suppress the moan that formed on her lips and when his other hand slipped lower, into her warmth, she gasped. Her mind swirled and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She was helpless in his clutches, and she didn't care in the least.

As she pressed herself against him more firmly, his own moans combined with hers. Awareness began to come over her. She smiled and then, unable to stop herself, she giggled. Perry ignored her but then she giggled again. "Della," he drew out in exasperation, "that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for." She turned around to face him. Her humor was still evident by the smile she was trying to suppress. He was not amused. "Care to tell me just what it is that you find so funny?"

Della kissed him sweetly. "I'm sorry, Perry. It wasn't anything you were doing, or weren't doing," she added seductively. "I just happened to notice that, once again, I am…" she paused in thought, "sans clothing shall we say? And you… are far from it."

This time he laughed with her. Missing the feel of her body against his, he pulled her closer before replying, "That's because this is how I prefer you. Not that those tailored slacks and suits you wear aren't lovely. But this...," he allowed his heated gaze to rake over her nude body then shook his head, "this is beyond incredible."

Della raised her eyebrow. "Well, I'm flattered but this," she began toying with the buttons on his shirt, "is never going to work for what I have in mind."

Perry tried to think of a retort but the only two things his brain could focus on were the way she looked at him and the way her fingernails were scraping against his chest. Della held him enslaved with her steady gaze.

Slowly, taking her time, Della leaned up, pressing her soft, full lips against the underside of his chin and following it down to the base of his throat. She felt him tense and shiver under her hands. His breathing quickened, and his grasp on her tightened as though he was afraid she would evaporate into thin air if he let go. His aching, throbbing need intensified as her hands, her lips, and her tongue all joined in a slow torturous play across his chest. Perry closed his eyes and tried to still his breathing. He felt Della pull his shirt from his pants before her hands began another agonizing upward ascent. Perry couldn't take anymore. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists, forcing some distance between the two of them.

He'd startled her. "Perry, is something wrong?"

His chest was heaving. "No… yes… I mean… no, nothing is wrong. I just need a minute… a minute to catch my breath."

A slow, seductive smile lifted her lips. It and the gleam in her eyes bewitched him even further, if that was even possible. Della pulled her hands free of his grasp and slid them over his shoulders and down his arms, removing his shirt as she did so. "Now, Counselor, where is the fun in that?"

Her sultry purr caused him to tremble and the pulsating ache increased. He kissed her desperately, hungrily. "Della, my God, Della," he gasped into her mouth. Her hands went to his belt and soon her task was complete. They stood there for a long while, neither of them wanting this moment to end. Finally, Della could wait no longer. She reached up and brought his mouth down to hers. He ran a large hand down the bare silkiness of her shoulders and back, and over the small curve of her bottom, clutching her to him.

In a few moments they were on the bed, skin caressing eager skin. Everything was so familiar, yet so new. They kissed, and touched, and played until their demand for the other besieged them. "Perry, please," her strangled plea was a sweet torture for him.

Perry paused for just a moment to look at his wife. He carefully ran his fingers through her soft curls, cupping the back of her head. "Della Street Mason, I love you more than anything in this life."

Della placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh, Perry, I love you too, and I'll go on loving you until the day I die…" The remainder of her comment was turned into a deep moan as Perry's mouthed possessed hers and he slowly entered her.

Perry pulled Della even tighter into his embrace. He watched her as she slept. Both the firelight and the moonlight combined to highlight her peaceful features. He smiled knowing she would now sleep deeply for several hours. God, he loved her. He loved her so fiercely that sometimes it scared him. He would cease to exist without her. He had… they had earned that love, they both had fought fiercely for it. Perry stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Then he ran his hand down the side of her body before drawing her closer. He still had a need to touch her and to be close to her.

His mind was floating somewhere just this side of sleep when the phone rang. Groggily, he answered, "hello?"

"Perry, it's Paul. You and Della need to get to the hospital. Jenna collapsed."

1-"Just One More Dance" by Les Elgart


End file.
